


The Warden's Rescue

by Dancer38



Series: Sera and Garrison [1]
Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer38/pseuds/Dancer38
Relationships: Actor/Craig Garrison, Sera - Relationship
Series: Sera and Garrison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Warden's Rescue

The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Casino frowned, “What can the Army do the Warden?” “They can either send him to prison- or”- Actor paused, his lips narrowed down to a thin line. Chief, already wound up tight snapped “Or what, man?” “During a war dereliction of duty is considered treason- they could shoot him,” Actor’s voice was low and deep. Goniff was standing beside Sera and she reached out for his arm. He put his arms around her instead and his lips on her temple. “We won’t let that happen, luv. We won’t- will we?” He looked to the other three men. “The Warden would never run- no one will ever convince me otherwise. Not with the scars that he has on his body. He isn’t a man that even thinks of running.” Sera had seen what the Army man had endured due to the mental connection she shared with him. “I’m with Sera there.” Chief agreed. “He’s a brave man.” Casino added. “Yeah, yeah-we’ve all seen how he is, it’s always “I’m fine” until he passes out. But why refuse to see us?” Actor made sure Goniff still held Sera before he commented. “My informant has said he has lost weight- and at least four of the guards had beaten him. I seriously doubt it has been his choice to keep us from him.” Sera wasn’t the only one upset at this news. She heard the switch blade open and Chief begin to pace. “We have to get him out of there,” He growled. “Travis has assured me Theo is working to free him.” Sera couldn’t believe Actor was that complacent about Garrison. The one man who had proven he cared whether the four men he led lived or died. Actor shared a mental connection with the fiery redhead and he felt her doubt in his loyalty to Garrison. They hadn’t been lovers long and he had shielded a lot from her. “That’s all well and good. But, I for one don’t want to wait until they kill him. I vote for springing him. That is, if mine means anything.” She challenged, her hands on her hips. Her emerald eyes on fire. She met each man’s eyes. She received four nods. “Seems unanimous to me.” Chief stated dryly. Actor sent Sera a mental message that he was just as worried about the Army man and he was far from unconcerned about the man’s life. He loved her and he’d seen how worried she’d been and only wanted to protect her. “He said there is a place where we can hide and he only agreed to help because I assured him we can do it without any deaths.” “What about the ones beating on the  
1  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Warden, Actor?” “They will be dealt with later”- After he got Garrison out of the hell he’d been in. He must think they had taken advantage of his absence and escaped. He couldn’t believe he’d waited this long. Garrison had told them from the beginning that they had to listen to him, obey him if they wanted to live. Trust and accepting the authority of a man they instantly nick-named Warden didn’t come easily for the criminal mentality they had developed through their years of crime. Despite that they had learned to trust each other. Garrison had not lied. Their lives had become dependent on listening to him and becoming a team that relied on each member for support. They had no idea who Garrison was or what he had been through. All they saw was an Army Lieutenant who offered them freedom from prison and a pardon. Garrison, as the men learned very quickly was not a man to be messed with. He was not above using brute force to enforce an order or one who was easily distracted by their devious antics. Along the way Actor had developed a deep respect for the young Army Lieutenant that defied his usual opinion of men with the authority he wielded. The man had become a friend and once the men had settled into a team that worked together instead of just working for the one, things had changed. One for all and all for one had become more than a cliché. Actor’s eyes were cold and his jaw tight. Very rarely had the men seen the Italian so upset. Actor had a confident, dignified manner and a habit of standing back and observing events as they unfolded. He often seemed cold, distant and unfeeling to his teammates and the man who led them, Lieutenant Craig Garrison. At times he was considered arrogant. But it was this very aspect of his personality that made him so believable when he impersonated a German SS officer. He did the Third Reich proud since he cut quite a handsome figure. Even though he did not conform to the blonde, blue eyed Aryan template, he did make an excellent example of Prussian pride. Actor’s looks deceived many. His six foot, four inch frame and handsome features misled the enemy and they hadn’t always been Germans. The handsome exterior and his smooth manner hid the steel beneath.   
2  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) The dark hair, the blatantly sensual features, the shuttered light brown eyes that could slice a person to ribbons with nothing more than a look. He outwardly projected an image of sophisticated indifference and too refined to lift a hand in violence. There could be an easy mockery about him. The tightly wound tension that could be cocky and amusing could also be a cold and controlled toughness that could give back in kind of what it received. He couldn’t remember how many times he’d been accused of things he didn’t do. His name was linked to situations that he’d never heard of. He worked hard and became one of the best at what he did. In some circles he possessed an enviable reputation. He couldn’t have cared less. He had no friends and didn’t want any. Friends turned on a dime and you ended up in prison to save themselves or for the reward. Or in some cases, greed for the whole haul caused a permanent split. His women were faceless creatures, coming out of the night and fading back into the night. It ceased to matter. He had his regrets to keep him company and the money kept flowing into his Swiss bank account. At least his mother had died believing he would finish school and become a wellrespected surgeon. She would caress his long, elegant fingers and tell him how proud she was of him. How he’d be such a successful Doctor. There just wasn’t enough money for medical school and he soon discovered he had other talents and assets that brought in money. He traveled and enjoyed Europe with patrons who showered him with expensive clothes and showed him how to act in polite society. In the expensive, lavish mansions he spent all his spare time reading the leather bound first editions that the owners rarely touched. He read and learned. He was voracious and there wasn’t a subject he wasn’t interested in. Parties and decadent sexual acts were the norm and he had his choice of partners. Morality and legality were of no consequence. Actor had tasted every sexual pleasure there was to taste. He’d slid into empresses and queens, rolled out of beds with more than one other body in them, been pleasured by the most experienced of courtesans and the most dissolute. For a short, sharp instant of time, the depravity had made him forget his past. He became a successful confidence man, and had dealt with numerous other illegal transactions. His freedom had finally been curtailed by a woman Actor loved, and  
3  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) trusted. Together they were an excellent team of confidence artists. But when she was caught by Interpol she traded Actor for her freedom and he was sent to the prison where Garrison found him. There had been times in his cell when he awoke in a cold sweat and he’d have to repeat the same mantra “I will turn off my mind now and block out everything that will happen. I won’t dream about making Vivian pay for what she did.” That’s a lie -I want revenge. I want to put my hands on her beautiful throat! Because of her I’ve been condemned to hell. Eventually he channeled his quick, clever brain inward and he formed a bubble where he lived a life of freedom. Otherwise he would indeed go crazy. When the young Army Lieutenant offered him freedom he agreed with out a second thought about the real danger he would be facing. His second thought was once he was back on the continent he’d be able to escape, vanish and live a comfortable life despite the war. He had money and he spoke enough languages he could pass as a native and with his disguises he would slip away and live a comfortable, safe life. Being betrayed by a woman made him cold and indifferent and he’d resolved to not let another one get that close to him. That was why he had a love them and leave them policy. No strings, no involvement, just plain sex. A simple release of tension. He never had any trouble finding a willing woman before the war. And since the war had made men scarce he was an even rarer commodity. One shortage he was more than willing to supply. However, for the last few years, even the erotic had failed to satisfy- he’d played the game, but with cold calculation, little heat. Then along came Sera Hall. Young, beautiful, and intelligent with an iron will and a quick temper that matched her auburn hair. So when Actor began to have erotic dreams where he was virtually with Sera after he left her on the train, he thought he must be crazy. Sera did know he had been in prison thanks to her God-Father retired Army General Theodore Dodson. He had supplied her with all their dossiers before she joined the team. Sera sensed the hidden predatory danger behind his handsome polished exterior, he was highly intelligent and he used his charm and looks to con people, mostly women out of obscene amounts of money. But Sera was not meant to go out on missions. But what happened in prison was part of his past that Actor wouldn’t reveal to anyone.   
4  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Not Garrison and especially not Sera. He still felt the ultimate humiliation of feeling male hands frisking him. He had to tolerate the slaps up and down his legs, his trunk, down his groin and over his hips, his thighs. He was concerned he’d blurt all that out when he was wounded and delirious or in a dream state while under the effects of the anesthesia. He shared a mental connection with Sera that allowed them to be intimate, all in their minds. Nothing leaked past his control regardless of where they were while they were intimate. He was that good. The fact he was an unrepentant womanizer was common knowledge among the men and Goniff was Sera’s number one source. A secret wasn’t one long around Goniff and Actor had once remarked to Sera that “Goniff has a habit of opening his mouth and secrets fall out. So, it is an amazing fact that he is quite closed mouth while on a mission- at least about important things.” But now she was seeing the stony demeanor for what it was. What the men had seen during the missions. Actor had proven he was an effective commander on the occasional incidents during a mission when Garrison couldn’t. They held meetings on how best to break out Garrison without violence, gunfights and explosions that usually ensued when they were doing a similar action while on a mission. They had to adhere to the rule Garrison imposed on them when they sneaked out of the Mansion not to hurt the good guys as they did so. He knew them to well to not expect them to leave. There was booze and women in the village that had grown up in support of the needs of the two hundred year old Mansion and the expansive estate it encompassed. Sera was an opinionated –and- smart woman. A truly dangerous combination in such a beauty. Her looks lulled a man into a false sense of safety while her brain was the most lethal weapon. That was the only reason Actor suggested she act as a decoy to distract the male on guard duty. After all she was an actress and a beautiful woman. If done later in the evening there would be only one and he’d be bored. “You, of all people are aware of how the lure of sex can affect a man.” “Yes, on that train that day I felt like the last piece of meat surrounded by starving dogs.” “Keep telling yourself it’s for the Warden”Before she could summon up an image of a naked Garrison, Actor had shot one out to her of himself naked. “Naked and alone- you my handsome lover?” Sera made  
5  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) sure he also realized what a rather nice thought that was despite the remark she added. “You, sir are sneaky.” “I am sneaky for a living.” He said smugly. “And good at it.” “Bella- I’m beyond good- even Interpol classifies me as the best confidence man –ever”- “And now you wish me to aid and abet?” “Ah – yes- carissima- you shall be such a beautiful abettor.” Because she took the naked image of Actor as an invitation, instead of his way to direct her focus away from the problem, she moved them to her large bed. His physique was perfect and he was well muscled. She explored the wide shoulders, the solid wall of his chest and she paid special attention to his male nipples. She moved lower on his body to roll a condom onto him. Normally Actor was the one that did that chore but Sera had a way of turning it into a form of foreplay. Even though the bed was not narrow, she lay on top of him. She was centered over his larger than average erection and she teased him by taking it between her thighs and then as her body moved she caused friction that made Actor groan, grunt and moan. Sera had such a sweet innocence about her and the body of a seductress- which was a lethal combination for many men, himself among them. She was slim and tall, yet every inch a woman. She moved with an astonishing grace that transferred over to her action in the bedroom. He felt so hot-he was burning. And she had his pulsing, throbbing self between her thighs and her movements only made him harder if that was possible. Her hands had moved to stroke up and down his arms mirroring what she was doing to his penis. To add to that she dipped her tongue inside his mouth and then out. He groaned aloud and she grew aware of the passionate tremors wracking his body. There was a suction on her tongue and he pulled it deeper into his mouth until she was without breath. At last he ended the drugging kiss. His lips lifted a fraction of an inch. His moist warm breath flowed against her mouth. He molded her to him and she shivered as he traced her spine and then his hands slid under her thighs to lift her onto him. His actions locked their bodies together as perfectly as the last two pieces of a puzzle. He rolled her over onto her back.  
6  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) His legs were long and muscled, his thighs like iron. His husky vocalizations drove her to a frenzy. She brought her legs up to wrap around his upper thighs and then their bodies moved in equal movements of up and down that made them both utter a cry of mutual release. He held her a long time, his body pressing into hers, not letting her go. She didn’t want him to move away the torrid warmth of him that was seeping deep inside her. They kissed intensely, the aftershocks causing ripples along their connected bodies. She fell into a post sex doze and after a few minutes he was so content he rolled over so they lay on their sides and he followed her into sleep. They would need it later for what they had planned. When they woke up they showered and since they were on a time table they kept it strictly business and he helped her wash her long hair. He then wrapped her in a towel and sat her down in front of the vanity so he could work the tangles out of her hair. He met her eyes in the mirror. “Time to work your magic, my talented caro. And make me beautiful.” “You are already perfect, bella. I’ll just be gilding the lily.” It felt very intimate having Actor’s hands in her hair and it relaxed her. She watched him in the mirror as he gathered her hair off her nape into an elaborate updo. Her usual ponytail would not fit the image they wanted to convey. He finished the look with tiny pins that just left diamonds to sparkle in her auburn hair and reflect the light. She stood in front of the full length mirror inspecting the results of his work. Her eyes met Actor’s in the mirror. His were full of admiration as well as desire. She was a natural beauty but now she was even more so. He smiled at her when she turned from the mirror. She felt as if she was back in front of a camera. “Good, think of it that way. Not that I ever doubted your talent, Cara. But, you need to persuade the man to let you see the Warden, despite your desire to follow Casino’s suggestion on how to deal with him.” “Knocking him out is still within the guidelines Craig laid out. He said to not kill the good guys, right?” Actor’s eyes lit up and if she hadn’t already been made up he would have kissed her. “Ah, carissima- you are a woman after my heart.” Their connection was open and she thought “Oh, I thought I already had your heart. So I was going for something lower.” “First- we find out why Craig hasn’t been in contact with you  
7  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) over your connection with him.” “Yes- that has been worrying me since this all began.” The black dress she wore was form fitting and there was more than a hint of cleavage. In fact the material only covered her nipples. Her shoulders were bare as well. There was also a slit up the side that revealed her shapely pale leg almost to the hip joint. To add fuel to the fire she had spritzed on the perfume Garrison claimed grabbed his balls, made him hard and dragged him to her. He had dubbed it Seduction. Actor leaned down to kiss the now exposed bare skin at her nape. She shivered and sank her fingers into his hair. “Such soft, satiny, lustrous skin. You smell so delectable.” “Cesare- if you insist on sniffing and touching me we will never leave this room.” His hands stroked her bare shoulders and he kissed her ear as he met her eyes in the mirror before standing back. She watched him walk back to where his clothes were draped over a chair and sighed as his body was covered. He was dressed in all black and she couldn’t help but think how well it suited him. Just as Chief had discovered on his scouting mission there was only one guard on duty after midnight. The plan was that Sera would go in and ask to see Garrison and distract the man. He’d be bored, perhaps tired and she would be wearing a dress that would instantly make him befuddled as long as he was into women. To do so she would have to play a role of a beautiful but somewhat dim witted woman who wanted to see her male friend and this one would be an award winner. Because she would rather use a bit of force than cozy up to a man that had been abusing Garrison. She had every intention of freeing Garrison, the man she loved. The man on duty when she entered the building was barely out of his teens and Sera treated him as if he was the sexiest man she’d ever seen. He was practically drooling. What could it hurt to let a woman in to see the prisoner? He had orders to not let anyone in to see him. What could she do? Clearly she had no concealed weapons in that dress. He had made a very thorough visual inspection from the top of her shiny, auburn hair to the high heels on her feet, all he saw was all woman. He must have been new or too stupid to begin with. A new comer may not have heard about the men the prisoner led. If, however he was just stupid it didn’t matter. He was about to be educated.   
8  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Sera stood at the cell door half expecting her perfume to announce her presence to Garrison as he had told her numerous times. When he didn’t even twitch she called his name. He lay with his back to her and instead of his Army uniform he now wore a blue chambray shirt and denim trousers. She swallowed when she saw the rust colored blotches on the back of the shirt. Now his stillness worried her. They had been told at first that he did not want to see any of them because he was too humiliated. That was not like the man they knew. He loved Sera and he had discovered the men were more than criminals to be used up and thrown away. They had formed a bond of trust that made their team strong and successful. She whispered she loved him, no matter what, still nothing. She heard the sound of movement and was glad to see Actor and Casino round the corner. “He’s in trouble- Casino- please open the door”- “In two seconds, Fancy Face”- True to his word, the door was opened quickly and Actor moved in first to check him for medical problems. He lifted the back of Garrison’s shirt and Sera saw Actor’s body stiffen in anger. He lowered the shirt and when Actor turned Garrison over, she heard Garrison grunt. The check for broken bones brought clear signs of broken something as Actor’s hands were gentle and Garrison made more noises. Actor spoke softly to him in Italian to assure him he was in safe hands and not being mistreated once more. They both spoke fluent German. But due to the torture Garrison had previously endured in Germany, Actor chose the Italian so he’d recognize him. Sera moved to the head of the cot so she could brush the now longer, and matted hair off his forehead. She could see his eyes were sunken and there were black circles under them and his cheeks were hollow. His shirt had been lifted so Actor could check his ribs and stomach for damage and internal bleeding. He had lost at least twenty pounds, she could see his ribs. And his stomach was concaved. On a man as fit as Garrison was to begin with none of this was a good thing. Casino and Actor carried Garrison to the exit door where Goniff stood guard. He sucked in air when he saw Garrison but remained silent. He had come a long way since they started the team according to what Garrison and the others told her about him. Each of the cons had in fact; Garrison had told her as proudly as a father bragging on his sons.  
9  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Despite the trouble they caused Garrison with the local English population and their need to be bailed out of almost every jail within a fifty mile radius on a regular basis, he was proud of them. And they had become his lifeline more than once on the missions. Chief was driving the large truck and didn’t see Garrison’s true condition or there would have been some ass stomping right then. He and Casino had the hottest tempers and Chief considered Garrison a blood brother. They had planned the escape just as if it was another mission. There was food, water and supplies in the back. They had a lantern, the wick turned down so they could see but not light up the canvas revealing their position to enemy eyes. Actor held up a blanket so Sera could slip out of the slinky come to mama dress and into a more comfortable, practical pair of trousers and a blouse. He, of course never took his eyes off her. His eyes were dark, languorous, as they encompassed her slim curves “Tell me, Bella- did the young one pop the second he saw you?” Actor’s deep voice dropped a notch or two. Seriously, accents should be illegal. They did something quivery in the pit of Sera’s stomach. Or was it just Italian and English ones that made her so hot. Not that Garrison’s American accented voice didn’t have the same effect. He had a slightly rough undertone and a pattern of accenting some of his words that was very pleasing to her ears. “His reaction would have been a great boost to a woman’s ego. If he hadn’t been in cahoots with a bunch of evil men.” The truck hit a dip in the road and Sera lost her balance. Actor’s long, strong arms caught her and she was pulled tightly against his body and she was bombarded with a dozen impressions in a matter of seconds. There was the scent of him; appetizing and masculine, the size of him, the sheer bulk of him. She put her palms flat on his chest and his hands moved swiftly to her bent elbows and lifted her off her feet. The sway of the truck made her body press even further into his and she got another impression. They were eye to eye and she could clearly see his intent in the hazel eyes. He kissed her until all thoughts but his lips, his tongue was all she cared about. When he finally ended the kiss, he let her body touch every inch of his front that was possible as he lowered her to her feet. As always, he was impressively erect and he paused long enough to let their bodies say hello, how are you? Fine, very fine. Even after her feet were back on the floor  
10  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) she didn’t move away from him. He had set her down, easily and slowly, as if lifting her had merely been exercise for him. Mentally she reminded Actor that Garrison needed them to put aside their desire until later. Garrison had been placed on a stack of sleeping bags to help ease the rough ride. But he was unconscious and the ride was rough. Sera sank down beside Garrison and used a small amount of their water to clean Garrison’s face and throat. He roused somewhat to murmur her name. She bent down to kiss the rim of his ear. “Easy, Warden- we have you now- you’re safe”She had been losing her mind from the frustration. The Army had kept them from him and now they could see why. They wouldn’t let Travis, who was an Army medical Doctor in to see him and he had contacted Sera’s Godfather Theodore Dodson for help. He was a retired Army General who still had contacts in the Army. He had sent Travis to help Garrison and the men when the Army doctor treating them began to certify them fit to resume mission duty despite being not fully recovered from their injuries. They were clearly being targeted for extinction. Even Theo, Sera’s affectionate nick name for him, had been having trouble weeding out the ones who wanted Garrison’s men back in prison or dead. And if it meant taking Garrison out also, so be it. Now they had trumped up a dereliction of duty and as an added insult cowardice in the face of the enemy charge against Garrison. The men did not believe either was true, they had seen first-hand how tenacious the young Army man was. He finished a mission no matter what it took, how hard it was on them physically and at times when he was wounded. Sera agreed with them, she loved the man and thought the Army got more out of the deal than Garrison. He gave one hundred percent and he got zip back. He tried to tell her he was a piece of equipment to the top brass. She failed to see it that way, she was as vocal in her opinions as Casino and just as adamant. Travis had given them the directions to a hiding place hundreds of miles from the Mansion. He had arranged for them to stay at the home of an older couple who would hide them until Theo could deal with the problem. Travis was to meet them there as soon as he could. Casino and Goniff sat along the sides and Actor sat next to Sera.   
11  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) The lantern was turned off and they eventually fell asleep and when the truck stopped so Chief could rest and Casino take over, they all got out and took care of personal things. Chief, as everyone expected was not happy and he paced in front of Sera and Actor once he was told how Garrison had been mistreated. While the men smoked, Sera and Chief climbed back into the truck. Chief knelt beside Garrison and studied the face of the man who Chief had decided to follow after he came back for him, saving his life when he’d been cornered by a German. Sera sat beside him with her head on Chief’s shoulder. “I know how you feel, Raney- how can his own people treat him like this?” “It’s because he leads uscons”- “He believes in you- the team- he considers all of you worth defending.” She soothed him. Chief nodded and he sat back against the sidewall of the truck. At her urging he lay down so she was between him and Garrison so he could sleep. Actor would be on the other side close to Garrison so he could help him if needed. Actor would be happier when they could get Garrison out of the rough riding truck. It couldn’t be a comfortable ride with broken ribs and an abraded back. He had given Garrison the mildest sedative possible for the back pain. The man had adverse reactions to the stronger drugs, which often caused him to hallucinate he was still being tortured and become combative. He would injure himself further if he thrashed around. They resumed their drive. It was mid-morning when they reached the house. The older couple were happy to see them and greeted them as if they had known them for years. The woman’s name was Celia and the man was Oliver. The group introduced themselves and then they were shown to the basement. The first room would be suitable as a combination dining and common room where the men would set up their cots. The second was perfect for a bedroom where a cot was placed for Garrison and a sleeping bag was spread out on top. Then Casino and Chief maneuvered Garrison down the stairs and placed him on the cot. There was no right way for him to lay to receive much comfort due to his injuries. But the cot was solid and wasn’t moving and jostling him around. Still, Sera could see the instant relief come over Garrison’s body. She was glad to be out of the truck herself so she had a small sense of what he felt. Goniff had been upstairs helping Celia with the food. It had been love at first sight for the two. And who could blame her. He was a sweet man and his happy manner  
12  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) was enduring. She represented a surrogate grandmother to him and he was her grandson. Oliver helped move the cots, and sleeping bags to the basement. He seemed to find an affinity with Casino and Sera was glad to see how sweet Casino was in return. It was a very isolated area and Sera could see why they were so eager to meet new people. Even fugitives from the United States Army. The truck was moved away from the house so it wouldn’t scream here they are from the air. Actor checked on Garrison after Sera went upstairs. Now that the swaying had stopped he could clean Garrison’s wounds better. Plus, he knew Garrison would not like Sera to see his injuries. She had a high level of empathy and she suffered when a loved one was hurt and her love for Garrison was extremely strong. And then was the mental connection they shared. She could block Garrison so she didn’t receive his thoughts and Actor hoped it would be strong enough to hold back his pain as Actor worked on his back. It had been and Actor was just as relieved as Sera when it proved to be. Sera was in need of coffee and some food. They had brought some with them and she located the thermos and Celia placed a plate in front of her. They were served a meal fit for visiting royalty. It was a welcome change from the bread and cheese they usually got on missions and even Goniff became full. Goniff helped Celia with the dishes after they had coffee and a piece of apple pie. Then he joined the rest in the basement. It had been a long, stressful day and the preceding days had been full of worry and uncertainty. They were all exhausted. Still Chief went out to stand guard. Sera’s sleeping bag had been placed on the floor close to Garrison’s cot and the rest took a cot but put the sleeping bag on top. It made the cots more comfortable and kept them warmer. It wasn’t the Mansion but better than most places the men had stumbled upon while on missions. More importantly Garrison was safe and the abuse had stopped. Garrison’s mind swirled in confusion, he would have sworn he heard Sera’s voice. The pain tried to prevent him from finding her but he was determined to make contact. His mind was becoming clearer since the drug he’d been given in the brig was beginning to wear off. She welcomed him with a joyous squeal. Since they were in a mental construct they were able to bypass his physical problems. And they weren’t in the back of the truck.   
13  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) They were in her large bed in her bedroom at the Mansion. They wasted no time and proceeded to make love. She wrapped her legs around his upper thighs and his hands went to her hips. They kissed as her body sank onto him and they both were very vocal about their pleasure. This time was fast and furious because they had been separated for months with no contact what so ever. Emotions were high and the tension led to a fast release. She covered his face with kisses because here he was clean shaven like she preferred and was used to. His eyes were clear and bright amber and his golden blonde hair was clean. She loved the messy ‘bed-head’ look and the longer hair, there was a curl under his left ear that called to her fingers to touch it, twirl it around her finger. But, the Army didn’t care about what her fingers liked to toy with; his hair was to be kept at a certain length. She had developed a strong dislike of the Army and its rules after her time with Garrison in L.A., and for the way they let the abuse happen. Her list of grievances was growing. “Sera- sweetheart”- “Mmm?” “My body hurts.” “You don’t remember what happened?” He shuddered against her. “Easy- Warden- the men and I took you from the brig and we’re in a safe house.” “Four of the guards beat me”- “It took four?” “The first time- after that they kept me doped up- made it easier for them when I couldn’t fight back.” Her heart shifted. “I am sorry we waited so long to rescue you.” “You didn’t hurt anyone?” His question made her muffle her laughter against his throat. “What’s so funny about that?” She shared the image of her in the figure hugging gown and he whistled. In their minds he was whole and healthy. “Damn, woman”- “No, just a young man’s ego, perhaps. He was left tied up and unhurt. But I cannot vouch for what our two hotheads will do to the ones who hurt you.” “I wouldn’t care, except it might backfire on them”- “There is that to consider. I love you, Craig- remember- you are in our hands now”- “Your hands- sounds good-sweetheart.” “Warden- Focus on me- oops- wrong choice of words.” “Kinda like the ‘cover me’ does to you?” She nodded. “I want to- remain here with you- but the pain”- “The dope those- I refuse to call them human- gave you is wearing off- what did they give you that didn’t cause you to revert to your violent German self?” “Sera”- “Sorry Warden. I’ll tell Actor you need more relief.” “Theo hasn’t been helping?” “Travis says yes.” “But, you were  
14  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) beginning to doubt his commitment since I am no longer in the brig.” “Yes, plus we discovered you were being hurt.” “The Army has many layers”- She put her lips on his to muffle those hated words. But he did not need them to speak. “You should return to let Actor or Chief help you’- “Warden.” “Its o.k., Sera, I know you’re here with me- I love you.” She felt the tears on her cheeks the second she returned and three worried faces met her focused eyes. She was not surprised to see the two brown pairs the closest. Not that Goniff and Casino were less concerned. Casino was on guard duty. Actor and Chief were never far from her side when Garrison couldn’t be. Chief had taken on the role of Sera’s protector, just as he had the others on the team. Actor recognized the tears as an after effect of her being inside with Garrison. “I take it he is hurting and you expressed your thoughts about the way the Army treats him.” “Yes, he’s hurting badly- Travis is still not here?” “No. But it’s only been a day.” “He was drugged by the guards and now all of the drugs are wearing off- worn already”Actor took out a handkerchief and she dried her eyes. “I will take care of him Sera.” She nodded. She was overwrought and exhausted. Just because Garrison was free didn’t mean the trouble was over. There was still the accusations against Garrison to be dealt with. As ridiculous as she thought the charges were, there was a very real danger he’d be found guilty. They were asleep and Goniff was on guard duty. The sounds of raised voices and footsteps overhead woke them up and automatically they assumed there was danger and they took up a defensive position. Chief jumped up, his switchblade in hand, as he ran to the top of the stairs. Actor stood in front of Sera and Garrison. Casino and Actor had guns drawn. Sera had a gun but she sank back down next to Garrison and away from Actor’s side in case she had to shoot, as she drew it. They all relaxed as Chief came back down the stairs followed by Travis. Sera was thankful she was already on her knees. Actor turned and held out a hand to her. When she slipped her hand into his he brought her to her feet and then pulled her close.   
15  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) After the excitement died down and the greetings were exchanged Travis had them all leave the bedroom so he could examine Garrison. After what seemed like hours Travis came out and assured them Garrison would recover. Actor had done his usual excellent job. He had given Garrison a mild drug that would help with the pain and not make him crazy. He had left the bottles with Actor. And last but not least; despite the lack of x-rays he could tell there were broken ribs. “When you return I’ll do a complete checkup.” “Hopefully that will be soon.” “He is a young, strong man and with rest and food he should regain his strength –I know all of you will see to that.” “Yes, thank you, Travis.” “Any time, Sera- not everyone in the Army is bad.” “Well, I have discovered there are a few, for sure.” “I brought a shortwave radio in case you need anything, as well as more supplies. Theo assures me he is making progress with clearing the Lieutenant’s name.” “I hope so. I don’t have to tell you how this has affected all of us.” “No, and I am sorry. I wish I could do more to help you.” After he left, Celia met her as she came back into the house. “You should eat, I know you are worried about the Lieutenant- but if you are sick you can’t help him. You must keep up your own strength to care for your man.” Sera was suddenly very hungry since she was able to feel how much better Garrison was doing. Thanks to Travis’s drug, his pain was a distant discomfort that he could manage. He had a high threshold of pain and a strong will and now that he was receiving food on a regular basis his balance was restored. And being reconnected to Sera he insisted she eat as well. Celia bustled around as Sera ate. “That Goniff is such a darling but that Actor is a handsome one and such delightful manners”- “Yes- he is- but wait until you see the Lieutenant cleaned up and shaved.” “An officer and a gentleman as well as a looker”- Sera offered to help her clean up but she shooed her away, she knew Sera wanted to be downstairs with Garrison. Goniff, and Casino helped Celia clean up. Chief had volunteered to replenish the woodpile. He truly enjoyed the wood chopping and he was able to keep an eye on the surrounding area. The house sat on a rise and provided a three- hundred and sixty degree view. Nothing would be able to sneak up on them without being seen, he wasn’t going to stop protecting these people.   
16  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Casino and Goniff enjoyed being upstairs with the couple. They played poker and later Casino would claim the old lady was a bigger cheat then he at cards. Goniff said it had reminded him of home before his grandparents had passed. Actor was grateful for the silence and was content with Sera’s company. She felt the same way as Actor. She liked to write and the constant chatter broke her concentration. She often compared Goniff’s constant need for her attention while she wrote to that of a small child or a dog. They weren’t happy unless one paid constant attention to them. She had begun to think of him as an English Sheepdog. Plus, they would not leave Garrison when he was ill, it was just their nature. Not that the others deserted him in times like that. They were all very concerned and involved. It was just that he was stable. And now ‘the twins’ as Sera so often thought of Goniff and Casino since they were very similar in their attitudes and their games of one-upmanship were stuck in the boonies and without women and booze were easily bored. Actor had moved a sleeping bag beside Sera so they could kiss and cuddle now that they were alone. “How is he?” “The drug Travis provided has proven effective and he praised your taping of his ribs that helped his breathing. His mind is calmno raging German.” “Excellent. I’ve been keeping him hydrated and you ate finally?” “Ever the doctorthat woman can cook- we should hire her to come to the Mansion- Oh and by the way -she has very good taste in men, she thinks you are the catch of the group.” “But yet I bet you agreed and told her to reserve judgment until she saw the Warden.” “Were you eavesdropping?” “No, I just know how you feel about the two of us”Sera scooted closer to him and took his face between her palms so she could look straight into his eyes. “I once told you both that I love you equally -that I was unable to pick one over the other, do you remember that?” She waited for his answering nod, grunt or yes to indicate he did. “Yes, I do remember”- “But?” “Lately I have wondered why you need me- you have the Warden.” His words made her lean her head back so she could see his whole face and his eyes. “Cesare- how can you think something like that? You have so much selfconfidence- you’re so self-assured.” “Even such a man as you describe worries the woman he loves may see through him. I have doubts just like everyone else.”  
17  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) “You shouldn’t where I am concerned, I meant it then and I mean it still- I love you, so much. The very thought of losing you makes me dizzy.” He tugged her closer and just before their lips met he whispered “Then I’ll have to make sure I don’t get lost.” They kissed and after some heated kisses and caresses fell over onto the sleeping bag, arms and legs entwined. She urged him to zip the sleeping bag up so they were encased in it. “This doesn’t leave room to do anything but sleep.” “We need to and I promise we will do more later-you are so warm.” She nuzzled his throat until she felt his pulse pick up beneath her lips. “You don’t play fair, cara.” “I’ll stop.” But she was still pressed to his body which tended to arouse him regardless of what her lips did or didn’t do. His chuckle made her smile. She was a distraction even if she didn’t try. But he was more than willing to put up with her. The alternative did not appeal to him. When she woke up she was alone in the bag. She was not surprised that such a large man could move so easily without waking her. Actor was incredibly agile and coordinated. She was half asleep and would be willing to remain in the bag until she remembered where she was. Opening her eyes she discovered a pair of amber eyes gazing down at her. “Mornin, Warden- how are you feeling?” “Grungy as you know what”“You are looking rough around the edges.” “I am hungry, sweetheart.” “Well, now- that is a good sign-give me a second to escape this sleeping bag.” She found the zipper and was working it down when Actor came down the stairs with a tray of coffee mugs and plates of food. He set the tray down and came over to offer her a hand to help her up. He held her close for a few seconds while their bodies said ‘Good- morning’ to each other. Over her shoulder he saw Garrison was awake and watching them. “Good- morning Warden- I am happy to be saying that to you.” “Thank you- I am happy for you.” Actor’s chuckle told them both he understood Garrison’s meaning. “I saw signs of your consciousness returning-so I went for breakfast. You haven’t eaten since you’ve been with us and from the looks of you, not a lot lately period. I thought you might like to eat.  
18  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Sera moved to help him sit up. He winched as he did and his breathing was shallow. He leaned against Sera and she put an arm around his waist. Once he was breathing easier Actor handed him a plate and he ate. He was starving but knew he had to slow down or his stomach would rebel. The food was soft and easily digested. Still, the food was excellent and that made it even harder to eat slower. The coffee was gulped down in one gulp. He had been dry. Actor refilled his cup. He savored the taste, he had missed coffee, among other things. After Garrison ate he lay back down with a noise that was part sigh and a grunt. “I am stuffed and damn I truly stink”- “Stink is too polite a word- ripe suits much better. And down here the smell makes one’s eyes water.” He turned his head and tried to give her a smile. Her heart shifted and she whispered his name. Actor had taken the dirty dishes upstairs and came back in time to hear the exchange. “I have a solution for that. The Trents use a large tub for bathing and there’s water heating now. Chief started a fire outside and we can move the tub out there if you’re up to some walking?” “I am”- he stopped short of saying he was fine and Actor and Sera shared a smile. “It will take a little while.” “Please wake me when it’s ready, the food has made me sleepy.” They said sure and Garrison was asleep the second he closed his eyes. Sera covered him with the top flap of the sleeping bag. Seeing Garrison this way made her heart hurt. She turned her eyes to Actor and seeing the tears he scooped her up to cradle her in his arms. As it had so often happened before with Sera, comfort became desire and desire became passion. She pressed her face to his shirt, drying her tears as he stroked her back and her hair. He whispered to her in Italian, she loved to listen to him period. His voice sent shivers down her spine and she had expressed this to him numerous times. He shifted so her body was supported by his left arm so he could look at her. His right hand traced the straight brows, the arc of her lids, the generous sweep of her forehead, his fingertips lay claim to her, taking possession. Then he felt her hand slide under his shirt to find the bare warm skin of his back. He shivered from pleasure and he brought her upper body up so he could kiss her. He ached to hold her naked body in his arms, to make love to her. But with the last remnant of his common sense he knew this wasn’t the time or place. There was no  
19  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) privacy and Garrison lay right next to them on a cot recovering from brutal beatings and general neglect. He swore to himself in Italian. He had quickly learned if he did so out loud even though she didn’t understand the word she was very good at detecting the inflection and she would more than likely mistake his meaning. He moaned as he removed his lips from hers. He had to be careful to block certain thoughts from her, now. Her heavy lidded eyes sought his. “Cesare?” “Now is not the time.” He nodded toward Garrison. She was disappointed, she could not lie. She was aroused, she wanted Actor and he clearly was experiencing the same emotion. He was completely engorged. Their eyes met and even as she thought there was another way they could be together she could tell he was having the same thought. “Will he be able to see and hear us together now that you two are reconnected?” “I’m not sure. This has never happened before to me, this strange connection with both lovers. The fact that I have two lovers at the time is enough bafflement in itself. But back to your question. I suspect Craig’s mind is a bit muddled right now and perhaps he will just think it is a delusion brought on by his injuries if he does see or hear something. Although, I am capable to block my thoughts from him, but- now- with him in such a state.” They were familiar with the process and all they had to do was close their eyes and think about where they wanted to be when they were inside their minds. It came as no surprise to either one that they both chose her large bed in her suite at the Mansion. It was comfortable and gave them freedom to do as they wished. That reminder from her made him laugh. That included the choice of being sans clothing; why waste time when you didn’t have to? Actor had arranged his long frame on his side with his head supported on an elbow. But Sera’s eyes widened in mock surprise when she saw the spectacular erection that lay extended on the mattress. “Now, you’re just showing off.” As she moved to join him, it shifted toward her, tracking her progress. She stoked it briefly and cooed “soon.” Actor made a low growl deep in his chest. She lifted her eyes to Actor and smiled. “Very impressive as always, caro. I want to do something different- if you agree. It won’t be hurtful for either of us, I will never hurt you; but I suspect it will be enjoyable.” “I agree, carissima.” She hadn’t even told him what she was asking of him. His trust and sense of adventure pleased her. There was no need for condoms.  
20  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) It felt and seemed real while they were non-corporeal but that was as far as it went otherwise. “Very well- please lay flat on your back.” He did and briefly his erection stood up and she watched with a bemused expression on her face as it made a graceful, slow descent past his hips to rest along his stomach. “Raise your arms above your head and off to the sides and find a comfortable resting place for your hands on the headboard.” He did as she said. She made sure his body was fully extended and when she saw the hollow place under his ribcage that she had sought, she nodded. “Perfect, you are quite a specimen- a work of art. Michelangelo would have paid you double to pose for him.” His smile made her inhale as it produced the dimples alongside his mouth that she found irresistible. For a few minutes she indulged herself with his mouth. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and his tongue and his penis were the only thing on his body she let move. She had paused briefly for a breath and before proceeding further she instructed “Do not move or speak unless I give you permission, do you understand?” He lifted an eyebrow and she nodded. “May I breathe, moan and twitch?” “Yes, you may make any noise that indicates pleasure, but no words. And if you don’t twitch, shudder or squirm I’m doing something wrong.” She smelled wonderful and she lowered her head to kiss his mouth once more before she followed his jaw line to his ear where she circled his earlobe with the tip of her tongue. She then nuzzled the soft skin underneath where his ear met his neck. He shivered and she slowly moved her face down his neck to the pulse point along his long throat. He thought he had been hasty in agreeing to the no touching until she moved her lips down his chest and ever so slowly took one of his nipples into her mouth. She recreated what she had done to his tongue and his body almost went into a spasm from the delight. With her other hand she pinched the other nipple. His back tried to arch but her body that was straddling his waist kept him anchored to the mattress. She had braced her other hand on his upper thigh and the sound he made was muffled before it exited his mouth. She knew her next tactic might succeed in dislodging her from his body. She removed her mouth and finger and began to trail both fingers across his chest to each armpit with the fingernail leaving a thin white trail behind on his skin. “I always see you in complete control. Now I want to see how far that really goes.” 21  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) His eyes told her he was fully aware of what she meant to do. All she saw there was excited expectation. She let her fingers trail across the ultrasensitive skin of his armpits ever so lightly. His body shuddered and his eyes almost rolled back into his head as she stroked the fine hairs that were soft under her fingers. His mouth opened but no sound but panting emerged. “Damn, Cesare- you are better than good.” One day he would tell her about the French noble woman who introduced him to bondage. He had to be better than good or the Mistress would punish him, and not in just in a playful way that he instinctively knew Sera would. He had been young and penniless and being a member of the noblesse she offered him an entry to the elite society he craved. She had also taught him how to survive no matter how unintended her motives. Actor had been trained by a dominatrix that went the whole restraints and corporeal punishment and the oral blockage deal. She was a brutal bitch and the last time he was with her, she had him bound and gagged with a ball in his mouth. She closed off his nose as she rode him. His body went into death throes so her climax was greater due to his convulsions. He had actually lost consciousness and when he came to he was still bound and gagged. And alone. She had left him on the slab for two days as if he died. She was evil incarnate. She deserted him for her town house because the season was about to begin while he was bound and gagged. One of her female servants that had coveted him but that he had rejected; found him and she removed the ball so he could breathe and drink water. But she did not free him. Instead she used his body as well. But she only rode him as if he was an inanimate sex toy. All the while she told him how handsome and sexy he was, how long she had desired him but he belonged to the Mistress. Once more he passed out. She returned with food and more water but still left him bound. Then she cleaned him, using the chore as an excuse to fondle his genitals. That increased his pleasure as well as added to his humiliation. She rode him once more as his body reacted to the forced stimulation. She didn’t always use the ball gag as she wanted to kiss him. To keep him from talking and perhaps biting her, she affixed a strap that kept his mouth slightly agape and his tongue depressed. After, he was relieved of the plug and the strap. She didn’t want him to gag on his saliva. Once more he was left to pass out.  
22  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) When he saw her again he fully expected more sex after she fed and watered him. He was beginning to feel like a penned animal. True to form she did want sex. This time she put a ball in his mouth and installed a ring at the base of his penis to prevent him from climaxing. She proceed to wrap her lips around his shaft. She was extremely talented and was able to take most of his very generous length deep into her throat without gagging. With the ring he could approach release but not achieve it. She enjoyed the way his body jerked and thrashed as he also made involuntary noises of pleasure from deep in his throat and what he could manage with the ball in his mouth. When she had gotten whatever she wanted from the arrangement she mounted him and used him again. Just as she was climaxing she unsnapped the ring and his body jerked and bucked beneath her and she rode out their mutual release. She left and the next time he saw her she fed, watered and cleaned him without the sex, other than a quick fondling before she freed him. She gave him clothes to wear. He made his way to his room without encountering anyone else. He bathed and fell into the bed nude and slept for twenty-four hours straight. He staggered out of bed and pulled on clothes so he could go the kitchen for food. He ate everything he could find, the house was empty of people period. The Frenchwoman had taken her servants and moved to one of her other abodes. He did not mind. He returned to his room, packed his meager possessions and some that weren’t his nor meager. He knew where she kept money and cleaned her out. He took all the valuable and portable items he could pack into a vehicle. There were many to choose from in the large garage. He took the most expensive one and left the estate. He drove until he was no longer in France. He cashed in his loot and was rewarded handsomely. He was able to sell the vehicle for a tidy sum as well and he took a train even farther away from the woman. He vowed to never let a woman have that kind of power over him ever again. Until he met Sera Hall. She loved him and had no interest in hurting him in any way. But that was for later. If he told Sera so soon after this playful romp it would only make her feel guilty and most likely stifle any future sessions between them. He was amazed at her methods and her gentleness and yet she was turning him inside out.  
23  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) He grunted as if to ask is that all you’ve got? She was quick. His penis now rested along his stomach and her eyes moved over it. Her hands progressed ever so slowly down his body. He almost broke then as it occurred to him she might decide to take it into her mouth. Though she had not offered to perform oral sex on him, she might decide it would be an effective method to break his control now. They never spoke of his time in prison and even if she had asked, he wouldn’t have told her anything. Lifting his head took all his strength and when he looked down his body, he almost panicked. Sera’s face was close to his erection, her beautiful green eyes glowing. He almost broke his control, but she did not take it into her mouth. She had a weak gag reflex and he could see she wasn’t too interested in attempting to overcome it even in the interest of the game. His mind was relieved, but he was to discover it was too soon as well as brief; when she merely stroked the whole length of the shaft before she took his sac in her hands. She massaged the balls together gently and he inhaled. When she added a quick pinch to his skin with her nails, his body shuddered. His eyes lost focus, and his breath came in punches. He didn’t know how much more he could stand. She was ingenious and as an added bonus she was now in his mind and was aware of his weaknesses. She would deny that she was doing that later when he brought the subject up. She said that took all the fun out of discovering a lover’s likes and what drove him crazy. When she didn’t relieve the ache she created and moved her hand down along his thigh, his penis wasn’t quite as willing to forgive and forget and wasn’t afraid to let him know to the point of pain. She lifted his feet and spread his legs so she could move between them. She then ran her hands up his inner thighs and although his skin rippled and his nerves made his muscles contract and twitch he did not move otherwise. His chest rose and fell, his lips parted as she braced her hands on his shoulders and his erection throbbed. She could feel the tip straining to make contact with her body. She gazed down into his honey-colored hazel eyes. His fists were balled into the sheets, his arm, pectoral and abdominal muscles were straining. He was gorgeous like that, stretched out on the bed, his large frame trembling. His big body aroused to the point of no return. In this hot, erotic moment, Sera had him exactly where she wanted him.  
24  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) His self- control was killing him in the best way; his head was jacked against the pillow. His thighs rigid, his chest pumping. She was torturing him in the sweetest way and the worst in equal measures and he wanted it to go on one minute and stop the next. And then be in Sera when he was finding his release. “Congratulations, you have an extraordinary strong will. I am proud of you. That being said, I see no use in letting this”- She lowered her body just enough to touch the tip. “Go to waste, do you?” He shook his head. “You have a choice-to remain playing the silent game or being able to speak?” “I have another idea, Bella.” Before he could stop himself he linked his arm under one of her knees and stretched her up. He nudged his way between her thighs. It felt so good, so right, the whole thing, from the weight of him, to the gasps that left both of their parted mouths. Her nails sank into his ass as she went boneless beneath him. The collision was impending and electric, but the moment was soft and sweet. He kissed her deeply, his tongue stroked against hers, their bodies settled in. One shift of his hips and his erection moved into position and then he was driving forward slowly, easing into her. He moaned as he penetrated her body in one smooth stroke. As her body took him inside and that spectacular constriction resonated, he dropped his head into her glorious hair. And let go. Long, deep pounding- delicious desperation that choked him and revived him by turns. The kind of things he never wanted to end, although that just wasn’t possible. There was no time for thinking as his hips became a powerful force. As his strokes deepened, she moved her legs even farther apart and echoed his rhythm in her own hips. His relentless momentum carried her away, a knot of fire taking hold where he was pumping in and out of her until she thought she would be burned alive-and didn’t find that a bad thing in the slightest. He began to hear a buzzing in his ears, felt a suffusing intoxicated flush in his face as sounds went dull, the room seemed distant and there was nothing but this woman and his desire for her. His body arched and then he felt his hips pumping with her rhythm. He was making noises that seemed to enflame her and she matched him with her own. Overcome, Actor roared as he contracted from his head to his calves and from a distance he heard her scream his name, felt her nails rake down his spine, and absorbed the waves of her release. She arched against him and his arms moved under her body pressing her closer to him to milk the very last of her orgasm.   
25  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) They both seized up at the same time and in the midst of her own climax she caught a vision of him, his head rearing back, his jaw clenching, and the great muscles in his arms standing out against his skin. But then she was too lost to see anything at all as her own body corded and released, corded and released, her greedy pulls on him making him moan and she thought she heard him snarl just as she felt him convulse as she drew the climax out of him. They climaxed together, numerous times. When he regained his senses her upper body was draped over his, her face pressed over his heart. His reveled in her soft weight along his body. His hands stroked from her nape to the hollow at her back and she stirred. “Cesare- that was justfantastic- I love you”- “I agree- words fail me.” She smiled against his skin, considering the restrictions she had imposed on him. “That’s saying something.” Her words made him laugh out loud and she heard the reverb through his chest. She stroked the soft chest hair as if he was a fur coat. She had not been a fan of hairy chested men before. But then she had never cared about them the way she cared about Cesare. His laugh trailed off and he pulled her up so they were eye to eye and mouth to mouth. Actor had been with hundreds of women in his twenty-five years in the confidence game. Most of them had been while he was in the process of a con to obtain money. Others had been for his pleasure and they were beautiful, urban and sexually gifted. With the exception of one or two he had not felt the love he had for Sera. So when she turned the same loving green eyed gaze she bestowed on Garrison toward him his breath caught. She positively glowed. “What?” She whispered, palming his face. He gazed at her for another few heart beats. He was savoring the way she felt above him, seeing her not just through his eyes, but feeling her with his skin and his heart. “So beautiful, mi amore. You are a delight- an intelligent, resourceful, beautiful woman who has become a gift beyond measure and I love you also.” “I also love the way you use the Italian words to express yourself.” “You make my brain revert to its first language.” “Yes, my beloved, Cesare –that’s my point.” She pulled his head down to kiss his lips and he thought he had never tasted wine as sweet. On her kisses he could get drunk without any guilt attached and with a much better hangover.  
26  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) In the aftermath, with their bodies stilled and their hearts slowing, it was hard to recall the urgency that had propelled them here to this now resonant moment of silence. As she was winding down also she thought of the summer thunder storms that swept over her mountaintop house from time to time. When they receded, the quiet was all the more dense for the fury they’d wrought. This was the same. She was not sure how long she and Actor had been asleep, literally. Garrison came awake with a start causing a downward flung arm to touch Sera’s shoulder. Sera came up onto her knees so she’d be on eye level with him. “Craig- what’s wrong?” “I had a dream.” “What kind of dream?” He had been back in the cell and his arms were tied to the iron legs of the bed while a man beat his back with a belt. She kissed his face and throat, her voice assuring him he was safe and her hands comforting him. He fell asleep in her arms, her lips on his ear. The last words he heard her say as he fell asleep was “I love you, Warden. I have you and I won’t let you go.” Garrison felt as if he was being supported by a cushion of warm air. In his drugged state his mind associated it to Sera’s magic. Cushioning them with bliss, carving out a paradise for just the two of them. He wanted to kiss her, make love to her. But there was an overwhelming fear that held him back. If he started touching her, kissing her, he was afraid that he would break the spell. So he simply held her, listened to her breathing. Time passed, maybe an hour or more but the enchantment made time unreal and unimportant. All he could think was if he didn’t move, he could stay here with her forever. Never have to think beyond his next breath. Finally, the most prosaic needs of his own body shattered the intricate illusion his mind had wrapped him in as an escape from what he had endured. He had to empty his bladder. He had tried to ignore the pressure, it could be a rouse to separate him from Sera. “No, not yet!” His mind shouted, but the bewitchment had already slipped away. For an instant, he was terrified that she’d vanish and take with her the bliss of the last few hours- minutes? He heard Sera call him Lieutenant. In L.A. she had done so when she was teasing him or when she was trying to distract him.  
27  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) His eyes popped open and he found a pair of emerald eyes level with his. Sera brushed the golden blonde hair away from his forehead. “Warden, are you okay?” He flashed her a mental message of what was wrong. “Oh.” “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He stood up slowly and moved to relieve himself behind a second blanket. Her relief was so obvious that Actor contacted her mentally to check on her. She conveyed what had happened and he understood her relief. He had hidden his alarm from her until he closed down their connection. He had been on missions where Garrison had been injured seriously and Actor had doubts he’d recover. It had all rushed back into his mind when Sera’s emotion broke through to him. It was his first thought. As bad as Garrison’s death would be for Actor’s future, it would be more devastating for Sera. Chief came down and told them the water was ready for Garrison’s bath. Sera had been looking forward for that moment when she could run her hands through his hair once more. And she sure wanted the beard gone as well. His face was too handsome to be hidden by a bushy beard. Plus, she had no desire to kiss such a growth and there was that deep cleft in his chin she loved to cover with a thumb. Garrison would choose her kisses over a beard any day. He needed to be clean, to wash away some of the lingering stench of the jail, the experience of being beaten. The tub had been positioned in a stand of trees to provide some privacy and only Sera, Actor and Chief were there. Chief and Actor helped him up the stairs and then down to the tub. Then Chief kept the fire going and the water coming. Sera washed his hair and then he shaved. Actor was there to help him in and out of the tub and see to the medical aspects. Sera wrapped him in the towels Celia gave them along with the soap and shampoo. Garrison sat on a large rock to catch his breath and soak up the warm sunshine. Sera towel dried his hair. To avoid the wounded back she had stood between his legs and his face rested between her breasts while doing so. And then she dried his upper body. She avoided the rib area and his back. Needless to say he enjoyed the feel of her hands and her body on and near him as much as she did. He was thankful his face had been spared. They did not want visible proof of their abuse. He had been punched in the mouth during the initial assault but it had healed during the time he’d been held in the brig. However, he could feel the scar  
28  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) tissue in the middle of his lower lip where his teeth cut him. More scar tissue to upset Sera. He was afraid that Sera would discover this when she explored his mouth with her tongue as she so often did. But just as if the very thought had made it happen she took his newly smooth face in her hands and kissed him. He groaned as their lips met. But, she was more focused on other parts of his body at that moment to notice his new scar. One hand moved under the towel wrapped around his waist and he gasped. “Sera, sweetheart.” “Yes, Warden?” “I am thoroughly enjoying what you are doing- but I am unable to breathe at the same time.” She removed her hand and said, “I’ll stop –for now- I should have thought about your ribs.” “Shh- help me get dressed before we give Celia a heart attack.” She laughed as she kissed his forehead. “I doubt your fine bare self would insult hershe’s already interested in Actor.” “What a shock- the man is like a magnet to women- even ones old enough to know better.” “You aren’t exactly a repulsive man to women.” His eyes were amber and she leaned forward to kiss him. “Now that you two have got that settled, are you ready for me to doctor your back?” The Italian asked with a wry smile that masked his concern for the young Lieutenant. The bandages had been removed so his skin would be clean beneath them. Actor had inspected his back while Sera had been busy cleaning Garrison’s lower body parts. He was concerned about infection, but so far it had been avoided. He did wonder how since the guards clearly had no concern for his health. Garrison nodded and slowly stood up with one arm across his bad ribs. Before he took two steps Chief was at his side to help support him. “I don’t care how attractive either of you are to women- my only concern is the Warden’s ability to walk and not how any of his other parts are working”- All three laughed at the same time and Garrison’s ended in a gasp. Actor applied more sulfa and rebound his ribs before they helped him into the clean clothes. He had to rest again on the rock before they headed back to the house. They weren’t that far but he was still weak, no matter how much he’d deny it. Sera hid her concern by standing beside him and running her hand through his hair in what appeared to be an effort to comb it. He gratefully let his body rest against hers.   
29  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) “Enough fun and games, Warden. Let’s get you back to the basement. Your next bath will have to wait until you are stronger.” “I –think that –is a good idea. How about you guys?” “As long as you’re upwind.” Was Chief’s remark. Garrison’s grunt was short and to the point. Sera and Actor exchanged a small smile. Once in the basement Garrison collapsed onto the cot with a sigh and within minutes he was asleep. Sera sat beside him and absently brushed the long and slightly curly golden blonde hair away from his face. She wished it could remain that length. She toyed with the curl under his ear that tempted her when they were together. Chief came to stand behind her so he could look at Garrison. “Thank you for your help- have you eaten lately?” “Celia would stuff me like a goose she wants to butcher.” “Goniff must be her standard on how much food the rest of us need. It’s a good thing Travis brought more supplies.” She came to Garrison some time later in his sleep. Without preamble she rolled on top of him and sank onto him, kissing him. “You know I would prefer a little more romance.” “Would you rather we wait?” “No, I will put more consideration into that the next time before I speak.” “Let me assist you now with that.” She kissed him again and sank further down onto him as she felt him surrender. It was the sweetest and easiest one he had ever made. She snugged even closer to Garrison’s warm body. He loved her softness pressed to his body and he adjusted his arms accordingly. “I had a dream.” “What kind of dream?” Oh, please; not another one about being beaten. He told her and she realized he’d only heard her making love with Actor. She was relived he had assumed it was a drug induced dream. In his present condition there was no reason he should know she was having sex while he was hurt and incapacitated, even if it had been in her mind. It wasn’t cheating since he knew she and Actor were lovers, the three of them had discussed it. Garrison was more than the leader of the team to Actor, he was his friend. She wanted to spend all the time she could with Garrison, even if he was asleep. Sera took full advantage of this time with Garrison despite the fact that he was not actively participating. While at the Mansion he was a busy man when the team wasn’t on missions. He had never ending paper work; reports to read as well as write and the men’s unruly behavior around the village to deal with.   
30  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) She accepted the reality of their situation and kept herself occupied by reading; the Mansion had an astonishing library. Her own writing helped at times and then there was Actor. They had started out as lover’s, that was true but had become friends as well. Casino came down after a dinner and he fell into a cot with a groan. He had flopped onto his stomach and let his arms dangle off the sides of the cot. She couldn’t help herself from admiring his butt, then she shook her head. The man had a handsome face and a charming smile. He had no trouble attracting women and he and Sera had a friendly relationship and shared a mutual respect. She wished it to remain as such. “Casino?” Sera called over to him. “That woman must have Italian blood somewhere.” She turned her attention back to Garrison. He lay on his back, Actor had given him another pill so he could do so in relative comfort. Her head was level with his. His face was still gaunt, but his color was better and cleanly shaven she had a clear view of his fuller lower lip. She couldn’t resist the urge to place her lips between his and suck his lip into her mouth. She did feel the small scar ridge now and when she released his lip she looked closer at his mouth. She could make out the small but telltale scar. Just one more among many. He had murmured her name as if he felt the pang of dismay she experienced upon seeing the scar. For all her brave front she was a very sensitive, highly empathic woman and both Garrison and Actor had noted it. After she tucked the top flap around his neck she whispered soothing words. When she thought about how she would have killed a person who did this to him if she were on a mission, she had to block her thoughts from him. She had gone through basic training before coming to England and was rated as a sharpshooter but she never went out on missions with the men. She was an excellent sharpshooter and yet she could change into a very feminine, femme fatale. She fought his authority tooth and nail and yet she fell in love with him because of his manly personality. He had proven to her he was not a knuckle dragging caveman who expected her to obey him and wait on him hand and foot. Still, he didn’t need any more dark thoughts floating around his mind. She made sure when she was open to him all her thoughts were about how much she loved him, how sexy he was, how she admired him- wanted him.   
31  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Garrison lay under a bush waiting to see if anyone would show up that he wouldn’t have to kill. At least it wasn’t raining. “Ah me, what a day this is anyway,” he thought. “Let’s see. Yesterday was Tuesday, so this must be Wednesday. Believe it or not, a mere twenty-four hours had passed since the shit hit the fan. He checked his watch. Twenty four and a half-hours to be precise. The airplane had been blown off course and after recovering from that mishap, it had been attacked and he had been forced to bail out before the drop zone. He had drudged to the meeting place and now here he was waiting for the contact. He lay there listening to the insects, watching a snail, thinking about all the problems his men could be causing. They had been told he was in London being briefed. He was here alone, to meet with a French resistance group to make a new contact. An hour ticked away. He felt a small sense of pride that he had only looked at his watch twenty three times in that hour, he was getting punch drunk from the lack of sleep. He stopped glancing at the watch finally and let the warmth of the air of that June day and the cool, moist earth on which he was lying sort of settle him down, center him. He must have dropped off. How long he slept he didn’t know. But a movement to his far right brought him instantly awake. He lay there under the bush like a dead man, with only his eyes moving. Something had alerted him, but what? He was completely aware, totally alert- and couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just the sound of the forest- birds, insects, the slight breeze- the distant sound of the small stream- and –and he began moving his head. Glacially, as slowly as he could make his muscles move. The bush obscured his vision as well as hid him. So as he moved his head he could see- tree limbs, leaves- more leaves-and a man. No German uniform, just a regular French country man. He hadn’t seen Garrison yet because he wasn’t moving and because he was embedded in vegetation. He lay there motionless as a week old corpse. The Frenchman was carrying a rifle and moved as if he knew what he was doing and he was hard at it. He moved along carefully with every sense alert, prepared  
32  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) to kill if necessary. The sound of more people moving through the underbrush alerted both men and Garrison saw the man lower his weapon and saw disgust cross the strong features. Garrison heard numerous voices- all speaking in French. They wanted to know where the American soldier was. They were tired of walking. If the Germans had captured him- would they have to leave- again- find a new hiding place? One complained he was hungry. Garrison was reminded of his men’s complaints on their first mission. The man with the rifle was clearly the leader and just as disgusted with the noise level as Garrison had been. He hissed be silent, if there were Germans nearby they would all be dead soon. Garrison began to think he and the Frenchman would have a lot in common. He smiled to himself. Garrison came awake much later and he could make out Sera’s form on the floor to his right. From the past few day’s pattern he knew Actor was on his left side on the floor. Both were in sleeping bags. A blanket had been hung over the doorway so the light from the first room wouldn’t bother the ones trying to sleep in the back. Garrison had learned over time to sleep regardless of the time. It was a matter of life or death. He was able to sleep now because of the pain pills Travis had left and the fact that they were safe. Sera had assured him over their mental connection that he was safe. According to Goniff, Chief and Casino and he had been rotating guard duty. He was sorry that Garrison had been mistreated and that they hadn’t acted sooner. Garrison assured him he understood, the best he could because most of the time he was semi-conscious when the Englishman was speaking to him. Sera and Actor had kept him company and tended to him medically. He had felt Sera’s presence beside him both physically and now, mentally. Her love was a security blanket he held on to tightly. Like it had been with Goniff, his mind was muddled from the drugs. If he had a clearer mind he might have wondered just how that mental togetherness had happened. Sera had spoken to Garrison about the subject in L.A. but he couldn’t remember if she had gone into greater detail. He did remember Actor mentioning something about Sera and her ‘magic.’ But he assumed he meant because she had  
33  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) done something most women couldn’t; she had captured more than the Italian’s attention and kept it after the sex. She had captured his heart. Garrison did retain the memory of some of his real time sex sessions with Sera in L.A. and since she arrived at the Mansion. She was brazen, forward and unashamed of her sexual desire for the man she was with. When he was with her he wanted her all to himself. But she wanted Actor as well. Due to his Army duties that seemingly never ended, he had to leave her alone more often than he wished. So it was good she had Actor to keep her safe and provide companionship. All these thoughts and memories floated around in his mind as he lay in a basement in the English countryside recovering from two months of confinement and numerous beatings. That led him back to Sera. She rarely left his side and even if she did, he knew she wasn’t far. She was a strange combination of a strong independent woman and a kind, caring and nurturing ‘mother hen’ type. She was asleep and he quickly shut it down as well as his contact. He didn’t want to wake her with his mind in turmoil and upset her. She felt the brief contact; he was ill and disoriented and needed assurance she was near. She felt the same way when he was in the hospital after being injured on a mission, and even more since they had been apart for two months. She moved to kneel beside Garrison. “Warden.” Hazel eyes that changed to amber focused on her face. “Sweetheart - I woke you.” He sounded and appeared drunk. She smiled at him and was rewarded with a loopy smile in return. “Are you feeling spacey?” “Somewhat”- “The pain killers are catching up on you?” “Seems that way- doesn’t it?” “You look like you’re very young and carefree.” “To bad we didn’t meet when I was young and carefree, we would have had a ball.” “I suspect I was too young for you then.” “That’s right, you’re nine years younger than me.” She could see his happy was draining away. “That doesn’t make you an old man, Craig.” “We wouldn’t have any fun- I had been accepted into West Point.” “Warden- listen to me-you are just coming down from the pain pills.” “How could someone like you love me?” “Oh, Craig- you are becoming too maudlin.” “Women love a man who can express their emotions.” “You’ve never had that problem with me.” “I’ve been an open book?” “Not quite that free.” “You had to unwrap a few layers?” “Numerous, complicated ones.”  
34  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) She was beginning to see the Garrison she loved emerge. The quick, smart and articulate and non over medicated Army Lieutenant. His eyes were losing their brightness. “Thankfully for me you are attracted to intelligent, handsome men.” “You forgot sexy- because you are all three.” “I owe you an apology.” “For?” “Waking you up- being a sap.” “I’ll tell you another trait I find appealing. A man strong enough to admit to that.” “Then I am the sappiest man in the world.” He crooked his finger, inviting her closer. His accompanying smile was extremely charming and now she forgot the scar as she sucked the full lower lip into her mouth. He didn’t need his lips to speak and after the few he uttered, he fell silent as the kiss deepened. She ran her tongue slowly along his and he shivered and moaned.   
She removed hers as she realized he was hurting along with the pleasure. His lids were drooping and his voice raspy and low. “You stopped.” “You are hurting, also.” “Just a little more than the pleasant sensation you were creating.” “Warden.” “O.k., now I can’t fool you- the pain is marginal – to me, at least- even if it wasn’t I’m done with those pills.” “Good choice- from the looks of your eyelids, sleep sounds good also.” He nodded and she ran a hand over his hair to help ease him. “That’s nice; thank you, sweetheart.” “I love it- it has a slight curl that the shorter cut prevents.” “I foresee a longer style in my future.” “Only if you are comfortable with it.” “I am going to warn you right now- no tail.” “This length is good.” “And just so you won’t be surprised- I’m not wearing any bright colors or shirts with flowers.” She laughed softly and kissed him. “You don’t remember telling me that in L.A.? Believe me, Warden -that thought never crossed my mind.” “I bet you’re picturing it now.” “Let me see.” She conjured up the most hideous shirt she could so they could ’see’ him in one and just for laughs she added long hair down his back with a rubber band holding it back in a tail. He grunted in disgust as the image flashed between them. “Now, there’s a new nightmare that will keep me from sleep.” “Then close those fantastic amber eyes and think about something pleasant that will put you to sleep.” What he produced  
35  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) made her gasp as the shared orgasm rocked them both. Once they recovered she kissed him and afterwards he fell asleep. Chief couldn’t breathe in the basement. It wasn’t as bad as solitary had been but close enough to make him recoil. He also loved the openness and the peace. He had picked out a circle of trees that he would be able to sleep in and that would allow him to see all around. He cut pine boughs to make a soft area to sleep on and an added bonus was the great smell. Now that Garrison was out of danger he would be free to follow his natural inclination to be free. It bordered on a compulsion and he had a number of hidey holes on the estate grounds and he lived like one of his Native American ancestors. Garrison had soon recognized this desire in the youngest member of the team and as long as it didn’t jeopardize a mission or the group’s safety he allowed him to do so. It helped on the missions, more than once. Chief went down to tell Sera his plan so she wouldn’t worry about him when he didn’t come down to sleep when he wasn’t on guard duty. “Raney- I knew you wouldn’t be able to remain in the basement long. Only your loyalty to the Warden made it possible. Despite this setback, Craig is doing better and you don’t have to feel guilty, you are not deserting him.” Garrison grew stronger every day and while he wasn’t jogging around the house he was able to walk the stairs without passing out. He had begun to gain weight and he was able to bathe without an entourage and yet he did miss Sera’s hands washing his hair and drying him with a towel. Instead she was learning how to bake bread and cook in general since Garrison was able to walk. It surprised him since in L.A. she would rather order in or go out to dine. It was one of her requirements when she was considering a place to live. Room service was number one on her list. She felt his amusement. “It pleases Celia, she believes a woman should be able to cook for her man. And while that may be true- I have a somewhat different view on how to please a man. Would you prefer I cook for you or make the earth move?” “Really? You have to ask me that?” The first time Celia saw Garrison clean shaven she said “Oh, my goodness, Sera you were right- he is one handsome bloke.” Celia was now as interested in  
36  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Garrison as she was of Actor. Garrison’s golden blonde hair and hazel eyes were a stunning combination and his six foot, two height was a plus. He treated her like a high brow society woman, her words and she almost swooned over his voice as well. Her husband, Oliver was head over heels for Sera and he and Goniff played a game of who she loved more. Celia only laughed at them both. It was all in good fun and friendship. Chief had been out hunting since day one and he brought in rabbits, squirrels, and even a deer. Garrison had helped him dress it. Sera could barely eat the resulting meat due to her soft heart toward her love for the beauty of the deer and her warm and fuzzy feelings for the rabbits, and squirrels. Actor would exclaim with great distain. “Squirrels are just rodents with a fancy hairdo.” They all laughed at that, even Sera. But, when that’s all you had to eat, you ate what didn’t eat you first. Chief had told her he had been taught very early to thank the animal’s spirit for giving up its life so the one who killed it could live. Put that way she could handle some of it better but if she had her choice she would not kill them. She didn’t want humans killed either but that was out of her hands. She had managed to put all that out of her mind while they were hiding in such a peaceful place. No one was shooting at the men and that was part of the reason she was content to remain where they were. While Sera had a difficult time eating the furry critters Chief could provide and snake was completely off her menu, she had no trouble eating fish. Chief had also found a stream nearby as he roamed the area. Once on a mission during a time of forced food rationing Chief had devised an ingenious way to catch fish. He used vines to weave a net he could string across a small bend in the stream. The smaller fish passed through the net but the larger ones were trapped. All he had to do was lift it out of the water to gather lunch for them. He gutted the fish there, out of Sera’s sight so he could wash his hands and his knife. Sera oohed and ahhed over the fish and the way Chief cooked them. He had a fire pit and he had brought a cast iron skillet from Celia. She praised his clever way of catching them and she enjoyed the peace and the soothing sounds of the water and nature.   
37  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Chief brought coffee and biscuits with them and they had a good time. “Thank you for inviting me out here. I needed the exercise and the fresh air. It is beautiful out here.” “You’re welcome. I thought you might like the change in menu as well.” After they ate they walked back to the house. Sera had checked in mentally with Garrison and Actor to assure them they were o.k. And of course the relaxed yet fully in charge Chief. This had always been one of his specialties on a mission. Garrison was the leader of the team for a reason, the one in command. Actor the con, the only other one who spoke German and the medical expert. Casino was the safe cracker and demolition man and Goniff the pick pocket and second story man. Each of the men had discovered a reason to follow Garrison into danger. They were not soldiers and following orders were not in their play books. She lay on the blanket under a tree and watched the clouds float past between the branches so she wouldn’t burn. Garrison and Actor had been invited but Garrison was too tired and Actor disliked roughing it but was a capable outdoorsman. Actor was more resourceful then he let on and was not a weak man. On missions he was not a foot dragger or an impediment. Garrison would have sent him back to prison if he hadn’t been able to keep up. Prison was not his first choice so he did what was required to remain out of that kind of hell. “Chief had a way of catching the fish that was quite unique.” A rare but worth waiting for smile crossed Chief’s mouth. “I had a devious minded teacher.” “Actor taught you how to fish like that?” Sera asked, amazed at the thought. Garrison snickered “He would have just conned someone to catch them for himeven if he had the money- he would rather do a con.” Chief nodded. “Casino would have punched them somehow.” “Goniff would have stolen them from Casino.” Chief slanted his eyes to Sera. “That just leaves the Warden.” Sera watched the two men as they exchanged these funny yet accurate snippets about their friends and teammates. She thought how sweet it was to have found these men and how she loved each of them. Chief and Garrison were out back chopping wood and Sera sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee watching the rippling muscles as they turned the chopping into a competition.   
38  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Both men had removed their shirts as the exertion caused sweat to run in rivulets down their excellently toned bodies. Sera studied Garrison a little closer to make sure he was back to his previous condition before the injuries. Travis had been right, all Garrison needed was rest, food and time. The longer hair on both men was soon plastered to their heads and their denim trousers became snugger as well from the added moisture all over their bodies. Damn- she thought they were fine specimens before. She was well aware of Garrison’s strengths. But now she saw Chief’s strength in a different way. Not that she thought of him as unmanly before. He was more stealth and subtle perception than brute strength. It took precision, endurance and stamina to chop wood and both men were determined to best the other. Just as she began to worry they would keel over from heat exhaustion they seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement that they were equally matched and a draw was declared.  
As they took turns under the water spout rinsing off while the other worked the handle, Sera came to the realization that their peaceful interlude was coming to an end. Sera had not noticed Celia standing behind her in the doorway watching the same interesting scene outside her kitchen window. Celia said “You’ll be leaving soon.” “Yes, he’s recovered.” “I’ll miss you all.” Before they could get all teary eyed they saw both men shake their wet heads as if they were dogs and despite the impending departure they laughed. Garrison went to the basement to change clothes and Sera followed him down. He had a towel around his neck, his chest was bare and his waistband was unbuttoned and rode low on his hips. He smiled at her as he held out his arms. “I see you enjoyed the wood chopping.” She ran her hands over the impressive shoulders and down the well-muscled arms as she melted into him and all thoughts went out of her head about him returning to the missions. She did not want to worry him. He did the same thing except for different reasons. He did ask about the manner of the breakout since his mind was clearer. She told him about the dress and the way they had gotten him out. “Would you like to see the way I looked?” He nodded and she projected the image of herself as she looked into his mind. She turned the image slowly so he’d get the whole effect of the low back of the gown and her creamy pale skin and the curve of her behind.  
39  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Garrison’s eyes were very amber and she sent an image of him with his tongue hanging out. “Funny Sera- I thought you were beautiful that first day in L.A., sweetheart. But I never saw you in anything like that gown”- He ran a finger down between her breasts as he leaned in for a kiss. “Would you like to see me out of it?” “Need you ask?” Instead of instantly blinking away the dress he helped her out of the gown and he let the soft material slip through his fingers. It was still warm from being on her body. And it also held the enticing scent she favored. She stood before him bare and beautiful and he draped the dress over a chair back and then she came closer to unbutton his shirt. He unbuckled his belt and she said, “Why are you wearing clothes?” “Because you like to watch me undress.” She chuckled and stepped back to watch him as he finished undressing. Yes, she most definitely enjoyed the revealing of his wellmuscled body. Since they were inside his hair was the way he was used to wearing it. She ran her hands through his neat, Army regulation length hair until it was mussed in a maddening attractive fashion. Garrison, in turn loved her curly auburn hair. When they made love she wrapped him in it, entangling him while they were wrapped around each other, emerald eyes laughing at him. With him. He also made her feel like their lovemaking was like a dance as she was swept along feeling the rhythm pulse through her. She was immersed in a delicious dream, a misty fantasy of dancing gracefully to a beautiful waltz. He seemed willing to let her for a few minutes. “Sera- sweetheart- am I boring you?” “No- it’s wonderful- you- make me feel like I’m floating”- But she did make a little more effort into focusing on the lovemaking itself. “That’s better when you participate”- She was as close to him as she could, until his arm gently pressed her back so that she lay beneath him. She welcomed the weight of him, wanted it all. When at last he eased up the pressure of his body and lifted his mouth from hers, she couldn’t think, had no idea where she was. She heard his ragged, indrawn breath and he thrilled to her soft, almost musical moan. Later, as they lay cuddling she told him what she had been doing. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her lower lip and she flicked it with her tongue. “I love you, Craig- what I was doing earlier wasn’t meant to be a reflection on your love  
40  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) making”- “I know that- you have a highly developed imagination- and I love it and you.” It did not surprise him any longer. “You depend so much on your imagination, on what it might be, on fantasies and make believe. I suppose what I mean is that the artist in you, the writer in you, thrives on imagination or possibilities. I have been remiss with all the other things going on- that I haven’t thanked you for being brave enough to help break me out of jail.” “Oh, Craig- I’m just sorry we didn’t do it sooner.”  
Sera was beginning to feel attached to the older couple. Her mother had died years before and her father had committed suicide a year before her mother died. She would make sure she sent a letter to her lawyer and banker so the couple would receive money every month so they could live a stress free life for their remaining time on earth. It was the least she could do since they had risked hiding them. Garrison, of course was privy to her plan and he stood in the doorway to the kitchen leaning on the doorframe watching Sera help Celia cook their meal. He was drinking a cup of coffee and one leg supported his weight while the other knee was bent. Shoulder and hip met the framework. She had seen him stand that way many times. He was truly relaxed this time. Some time it was a pose to throw an enemy off their game. But now he was truly at ease. Sera could feel the delight emanating from his mind and body. Celia was busy bustling around the kitchen. His eyes moved from Sera to Celia’s small figure and she stopped to pull a chair over to a cabinet. As he watched she began to climb onto the seat so she could reach the top shelf. The legs were not as steady as they should be and the chair began to tilt. Garrison dropped the cup and sprang forward to catch the woman in his arms. He grunted from the impact but his arms held her tight against his body. Sera felt the pain in his back and his barely healed ribs. Garrison handed the badly shaken woman over to Goniff who rushed in when he heard the cup shatter. “Warden,” Sera whispered. His face was white from the pain and the close call.   
41  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Sera rushed to him and put her arm around his waist. Actor was the first to reach his side since Chief was out chopping wood. He had heard Sera’s scream when she saw the older woman falling. Actor saw Garrison’s face and the beads of sweat along his forehead and the tight lips. He rushed to support the younger man. Sera filled him in on what happened. Celia said “I’m so sorry, I should have been more careful.” “Dear heart- these things happen- Goniff”He nodded and after a quick glance at Garrison he led Celia to her room. Actor lifted Garrison into his arms and carried him down the stairs. Sera had gone first to get the cot ready. Garrison was semi-conscious and Actor’s experienced eyes told him the man had re-damaged the ribs and reopened the lacerated back. He cleaned the blood away and re-sulfured the area before bandaging. The task had caused him to completely lose consciousness. Sera had been a steady assistant and once Garrison was covered with a blanket, she collapsed against Actor. He lifted her into his arms and sat down at the table with her cradled against him. “Oh, Cesare,” she cried. “If he hadn’t been there.” “It was indeed fortunate that he was strong enough to catch her.” “But now he’ll have to re-heal. Something tells me he won’t mind it as much under the circumstances.” “Yes, he loves Celiajust as we all do.” Even as they spoke they both heard a noise from the other room. It brought them to Garrison’s side. “Celia?” “She’s shook up- more concerned about you- bless her.” “How are you, felt your distress, sweetheart.” “Oh, Warden.” She stroked his hair and assured him she was ok. He shut down once more and she went to check on Celia. Goniff and Chief were with her and Oliver in their bedroom. “How is Craig?” Sera’s heart expanded with love for her as it had for Garrison’s concern for them both. “He will need more recovery time- but he asked about you.” The two women hugged and clinging to each other; cried tears of relief and love for each other. “Promise me you won’t do that again? I’ll have the men move all the contents of the upper cabinets down to the lower ones.” “You are so sweet.” “It’s the least we can do- you have taken on the burden of six people you didn’t even know.” “We’ve loved every minute- we never had children and we live so far from everyone else.” “For now that’s a good thing- Hitler’s bombing the cities- but I will ask around for someone to come and help you. I will pay them- so don’t worry  
42  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) about that.” “Sera.” “Protesting is futile- I have the money and you may have noticed- we are a stubborn group.” “Travis did mention you were- different.” “Are you able to walk?” “Just a little sore where your Lieutenant grabbed me.” Sera helped cook and once the meal was over she left the dishes to Goniff. Actor and Chief would move the contents of the upper cabinets down after the dishes were done. Sera took a bowl of broth down for Garrison. She assured him Celia was ok and more in love with him than Actor now. “I’m pretty fond of you myself, Warden.” After he ate she wiped his lips and chin and kissed his forehead. His voice was a low murmur and husky from the impending sleep. “I’m very fond of you, as well.” Garrison was in L.A. to make a short film with the actress Sera Hall. His motel had been a rat trap on the outskirts of the city and once Sera discovered the appalling conditions she had invited him to stay with her. Garrison had learned long ago to fall asleep in almost any position, in any conditions. It was no surprise he enjoyed a restful night since he had moved into Sera’s second bedroom in her comfortable, yet luxurious bungalow. The mattress on his bed was just the perfect combination of soft and firm, the pillows were excellent and the sheets were quality-Egyptian cotton- and had been cool and soft with the clean aroma of regular laundering. They had eaten dinner and were on the couch cuddling and kissing. His hands were under her pajama top, caressing her breasts and he was kissing her. But after they were interrupted by the telephone, he had retreated to his room. He was there to make a film not have sex with Sera. He had spent a restless hour or so trying to control his urge to finish what they had started. While he hadn’t mastered the urge by any stretch of the imagination, he’d at least kept his butt planted on the bed. He smothered a snort, he’d been more relaxed behind enemy lines. He woke early as was his routine while at the Mansion. He and Chief would jog the course they had created around the estate to keep in shape. They both used the obstacle course. But now he donned his exercise clothes and used the lush grounds of the hotel that owned the bungalow for his morning jog. The early morning was cooler and there were fewer people out. Sera had told him there was a lot of the entertainment  
43  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) industry people who resided in the bungalows and the hotel. None of them seemed to be early risers. Then he returned to his room to shower. Both bedrooms had a private bathroom. He had recovered some of his composure until he left his room and Sera greeted him. She wore a different pair of silk pajamas that covered her completely and should have done nothing to excite a normal, red blooded man. She also pulled her long, curly hair into a ponytail and she didn’t wear make-up. Yet, he thought her an amazingly beautiful woman. Plus, she wore a perfume that grabbed him by the balls and yanked him toward him. “Ah,” the object of his recent lust said, “There you are.” She looked fresh and well rested and entirely too sexy for a woman in his condition. “I am going to order breakfast from room service. What would you like to eat?” He almost said her but changed it to a half pound of bacon and a Spanish omelet but she almost staggered him when she suggested the very same thing. And in addition to orange juice she ordered coffee, mostly because she needed it also. She preferred it with a touch of coffee and more sugar and cream. Giving her a look that clearly conveyed his suspicion she’d somehow read his mind, Sera grinned and went to the telephone to call room service. Emerald eyes twinkling, she told him “There you go, it will be here in fifteen minutes or so.” “Thank you Sera,” he said and meant it. It had been a long time since a woman cared whether or not he’d eaten. The clanging of the cell door brought him awake with a start, gasping for breath as his ribs protested his sudden movement. His mind was muddled, he had been hallucinating he was back in L. A. He hadn’t been fed or given anything to drink for some time. He would have wrapped his arms around his ribs but his arms were still bound to the iron bed frame and he was on his stomach. His back muscles pulled as he tried to free himself. The shooting pain was beyond even his high pain threshold and his world went dark. He had a wonderful dream. Sera was wiping his face with a damp cloth and she was whispering he was safe and she loved him. There was a swaying sensation and his body hurt. He wanted to remain with Sera but he had trouble breathing and speaking and staying aware was impossible.   
44  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) Much later he heard Sera and Actor speaking softly nearby and now he was on his side and his body was semi numb. Slowly his mind rose above the fog and he remembered what happened with Celia. He cleared his throat and instantly Sera’s hand was under his neck and a glass was held to his lips. He drank greedily and she urged him to slow down. There was more if he needed it and he was safe. She loved him and once he had enough water she wiped his mouth and her lips brushed his jaw. “Celia?” “She is good, she loves you, Craig. Do you need some pain relief?” “No, sleep.” “Sleep is a good idea.” Travis was radioed with the news and he said he’d bring more supplies and he’d inform Theo and let him deal with any resultant fall out. Sera asked him if he knew anyone who would be willing to live with the Trents. Clearly they needed help. She would pay them. He said he’d take care of it. They had a slight heated argument about who would pay. He said he was not a pauper and he felt responsible for the couple as well. She conceded. She would let him do what he wanted and she would also. Actor led Sera into the back room and gathered her in his arms. His lips were on her ear. “Bella, Travis just radioed that he’s sending out a couple, the woman will help around the house and the man is well versed in defense.” “Oh, that is such good news. After dinner Actor went out on the porch and sat in one of the oversized rockers. It was twilight and the day sounds were changing over to the evening ones. He enjoyed a pipe after eating and the open porch offered peaceful solitude. The sunset was beautiful and he sighed. The only thing missing was Sera. She had been helping Celia clear the table and she saw the longing on his face. Sera stepped out of the darkness to decorate the night. A bolt of excitement shot through him. Moonlight made her eyes sparkle. “May I join you?” “Of course, cara mia.” Light from the moon and shadow emphasized her delicate features, her smooth forehead her high cheekbones and slender nose. Her soft, pink mouth was slightly opened. She bit her bottom lip, then her tongue licked the bitten spot. He longed to be the one who moistened the spot. He reached for her to do so and pulled her to him. She moved to stand between his knees. Their lips met, she was sweet like warm sugar melting against his mouth. One taste and he was like a starving man ravenous for more.  
45  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) His fingers roamed her calves, slowly moving up her thighs, caressing her soft skin as he slowly moved up to rub the curve of her buttocks with both hands. The soft texture of her bare skin beneath his fingertips rocked his senses. She was smooth and warm. He felt hot and tightly alive.  
As he kissed her again he ran a hand under her thin blouse and she trembled as his fingers stroked her belly. He then slowly moved upward until he shaped his hands to her rounded breasts and as he massaged her nipples they became instantly erect. His own similar response was equally swift and total. He forgot everything but her. His whole being pulsed with desire. She unzipped his trousers and his erection sprang free and she slowly rolled a condom onto him. Her fingers stroked the length of him and he moaned into her mouth as she kissed him at the same time. Once she had him fully encased she hiked up her skirt and slipped her legs around his hips so she could sit on his lap facing him. The large space between the back and the seat allowed her feet and slender lower legs to slide under so she could move her body fully onto his. Conscious of his size he controlled his urge to thrust upward as she positioned herself over him. He wanted to make sure she was ready, even though she was excited he did not wish to hurt her. She lowered herself slowly, they had discussed the subject before and she was fully aware of his feelings. She let him guide her onto him and he filled her up. He groaned deep in his throat and she felt him pulse inside her. Once her body had adjusted to a comfortable level he let her find a rhythm that pleased them both. Her gasp at his entrance was not one of pain and he slid his tongue into her mouth and she closed her mouth around his tongue. Soon she was working his tongue the same way he was working her body. The rocker moved slowly back and forth, allowing Actor to slip in and out of her. He took his time and held her in place with both hands on her hips. She rested her face against his throat and nuzzled his pulse and under his ear and he growled out “Kiss me, cara.” She complied, willingly. She shifted every now and then, but seemed perfectly content to just feel his hardness slowly moving in and out of her. “You think you can keep this up for a  
46  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) while?” “I’m willing to try.” “Then, you deserve a reward”- Actor stopped moving and she moaned a protest as he lifted her head to look into her eyes. “I thought this incredible sex was the reward?” Sera smiled at him as if she’d just awakened from a deep sleep. “Not yet.” “What is better than this?” “Shh.” “Sera.” She placed both palms on his face and as she leaned forward to kiss him she shifted her hips. It managed to send a jolt through Actor without moving more than a few well trained muscles. “Don’t worry- there’s no rush and I promise I’ll tell you”Actor gently clasped her shoulders, pumped halfway into her and stopped. Just as she opened her eyes all the way, he thrust the rest of the way into her and stopped. “Tell me now or you won’t get any more.” “Cesare- why don’t we both go at the same time? I talk and you keep doing what you were doing?” He grunted his agreement and pressed his lips to the hollow at the base of her throat and he thrust into her a few more times, simply because he couldn’t help himself. Sera was true to her word and placed her lips against his ear to whisper her great secret between deep, grateful breaths. “The reward was I love you so much and I am grateful we are together like this”Actor shifted his head so he could kiss her. Just before their lips met he whispered “I love you, Sera and I feel the same way- so grateful.” As their kiss deepened their passion flared and he moved faster and it stroked the special spot inside her that triggered her mind blowing orgasm. He followed her a few seconds later. When she regained her senses they were out of the rocking chair and on the floor of the porch. He was flat on his back and she was lying comfortably on top of him with his arms low on her back. His fingers were interlocked and his lips were pressed to her throat. “That was just great, caro. Thank you.” “You are welcome, bella. I enjoyed it as well.” “You fell onto the floor- you were that sapped of strength?” He growled deep in his throat and untroubled by the sound she brought her hands up to cup his face. “Like you would actually hurt me, mi caro?” Her fingers stroked the dimples on either side of his mouth with her thumbs, even the slightest of smiles produced them. Laughing softly as her emerald eyes gazed into his, she lowered her head to kiss him. As soon as Garrison was able to move around again, he began to notice the disrepair of the house and outbuildings. His natural leadership took over once  
47  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) more. He put Goniff and Casino to work as well. Casino of course had to complain. “I should have expected that as soon as the Warden recovered he’d find something for us to do.” “Come on, Casino- you’ve been lounging around, eatingit’s only fair you work.” Sera, sitting on the porch with Celia while they snapped green beans, which would be cooked for lunch, laughed. “Those two are like twin brothers,” Celia said. “That’s what I call them. Two different countries-two different mothers and yet they are so alike.” Goniff and Casino finally had too much ‘togetherness’ and they exploded. Garrison turned from what he had been doing and he yelled at the two men. “There’s the usual interaction,” Sera told Celia. “They truly embody the brother analogy of “I can beat him but let someone else try and you have to fight me.” Garrison hurried them toward the barn with some hand movements and Celia smiled. Her eyes followed him as he stood by the corner of the barn as the two huffed away to do his bidding. Sera had seen him wear civilian clothes while he was in L.A. she thought him sexy no matter what he wore but his uniform did tend to add a little something extra. Now though he wore denim trousers and he had rolled the sleeves of the blue cotton shirt up to his forearms. But no matter what he wore she never tired of looking at him. Neither did Celia, it seemed. As they watched he ran a hand through his hair and then blotted his forehead on the upper part of his sleeve. Her sigh echoed Sera’s and the two women laughed. Sera had been accused of putting Garrison on a pedestal. Once he saved Celia, both Garrison and Actor remarked the older woman finished the job of cementing his feet to the pedestal. Celia ushered them into the small dining room for dinner and then Oliver said a prayer. He thanked God for the food and good friends that had become family. He asked for protection for Garrison and his men while on missions and for a safe trip back to the Mansion. By the time he was done Sera was almost in tears as was Celia. Goniff was of course himself and he spoke up first “Amen and please pass the bread.” Making them all laugh. Sera had a sudden flash of sorrow that soon they would have to leave. Garrison’s mental arms wrapped around her in comfort. “We’ll keep in touch with them.” She nodded and he kissed her.   
48  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) The next day Actor stood in the kitchen doorway a moment, watching Sera at the stove. She was stirring eggs in a skillet. Bacon was draining on a rack and coffee was already hot. He was more than a little surprised that such a domestic scene would affect him so strongly. Her robe was flannel. One that Celia had lent her. It covered her from neck to mid-calf since she was taller than Celia. But to him Sera had never looked more alluring. He hadn’t realized he’d been looking for this- the morning smells, the sounds, the sights of the woman who’d shared his nights, her body, moving competently in the kitchen. Actor’s instincts of self-preservation had warred with a growing fascination with Sera once the erotic dreams began after he left the train. On a mission he kept sharply on the alert for the danger of a German uniform stepping out from behind a tree or from a doorway. He often questioned his judgment whether he was watching out for the wrong danger, he conceded wryly every time he thought of Sera. She had snuck up on him. Crossing to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. Strange how a touch could spend up the heart rate and warm the blood. Absorbing the sensation, she leaned back against him. “It’s almost done. Celia’s tried to teach me more- so far this is all there is.” He felt foolish, but he wanted to tell Sera that the simple meal meant as much to him as one of their long nights together. He could care less that she could cook. He loved her and he’d be happy as long as she let him love her. Actor turned her to face him and kissed her long and hard. “Thanks.” Sera turned to the eggs in time to prevent them from burning. “Why don’t you sit down?” She poured coffee into a mug and handed it to him. He drank half before he sat down. “Where is everyone?” “Out doing chores. They have a cow that needs milking, as well as fed, chickens-” “Casino milking a cow?” “No- Craig has the men mending the barn door and fences- things like that.” She plated the eggs, placed bacon and two biscuits on both plates and set his in front of him. Actor looked down at the golden eggs and crisp bacon. “It looks delicious.” “I’ve gotten the hang of the wood burning stove. But to be honest- I would still prefer room service.” He nodded. But the food was good, despite her limited experience in the kitchen. Actor may have been surprised about Sera’s domestic skills but he surprised her  
49  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) even more, by going out to help with the chores Garrison was handing out once again. The place needed a lot of touch ups. Garrison was determined to leave the place in better shape than when they arrived. As the time for them to leave drew closer Sera sought out Garrison to arrange a more private, intimate time for them to share. Even though they were inside at the time she moved her lips back a little and asked him, “Warden-would you like to eat this evening?” He refocused his eyes on her and his smile was very mischievous. “Oh, Craig- that wasn’t what I meant”- “You are refusing a chance to be together?” She shook her head and laughed at the idea that she would let something like that go by without taking advantage. “After dinner you’ll be my dessert.” “We need a private place. The other is nice but I- we need the real thing.” “We shall eat the dinner Celia has prepared-then I’ll meet you at Chief’s place- let me prepare the pine boughs though, ok?” “Of course it is, did you expect me to say no?” “Sweetheart”- “I love you, Craig- but you’re the one not moving.” “You are too smart for your own good at times.” “A woman can never be too smart.” “When it comes down to it, I prefer a smart woman.”   
She had moved her hands around his waist and as they spoke she had ever so slowly lowered them until she could cup the fullest part of his buttocks with her palms. And on Garrison that was not a large area; still she was fond of it and he never complained when she was touching him. She could feel him trembling and his breathing had deepened. “And if you keep doing that we won’t be eating food any time soon.” She moved her hands back up, very slowly and she pressed her lips to his ear. “Is that better, my handsome, Lieutenant. “You are pushing the envelope.” “I’ll cease and desist just because I’m hungry.” Garrison slipped out after they ate. His long legged stride took him up the hill to the grove of trees and his efficient movements soon had the pine boughs he needed to make Sera a comfortable bed. She loved the smell and they made a soft, wonderful bed that enabled Sera to enjoy roughing it a little more. Garrison wanted her to be as comfortable as possible while he was pleasuring her. Just the thought of what he was going to be doing shortly made him hard. She assured him if he was doing things right she wouldn’t be too concerned about  
50  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) comfort after he contacted her to say he was ready. She excused herself from the group. “Sweetheart -welcome to my home away from home.” He had a blanket for the boughs and one for them to cover up with after, the one that was wrapped around him. There was just enough light left to see Garrison. He was leaning against a tree trunk. He unfurled the blanket to reveal his naked body. He was awesome, so tall and muscular, with that virile field of darker golden blonde curls on his chest. His skin gleamed, glistened with the faint sexual heat emanating from his taut frame. He took her hand and kissed the palm. She never wore undergarments and she only wore a cotton shift. With one quick move she had it up and over her head and it fluttered to the side. His hazel eyes darkened to warm amber from the intense desire when she walked into his arms. Her body formed to his as one of her legs wound around one of his. She was smooth and warm and he felt hot and tightly alive. Skin on skin. Body on body. Male to female. She was sweet wild magic. Then his mouth covered hers and fire raced through him. His hands were in her hair, smoothing it against the column of her neck. They sank down into the nest. There was kissing. Hands on his skin. Hers. Hands between her legs. His. Sera drifted in a sexual haze as a deft mouth made its way from her mouth to her ear. From there he trailed a path down the vulnerable, pulsing cord at the edge of her neck and buried his mouth in the gentle hollow. His touch was an exquisite torture as he caressed the delicate skin. From there the lips made a slow slide down to a collarbone, as his fingers traced a path down to the swollen peak of her breast. He stroked it gently with his thumb before sliding to cup its entire fullness within his palm. His tongue lapped at the other nipple until it tightened, hardened. Teeth rewarded this appropriate response with a tug, then gentle pressure, holding the sensitive flesh for a few moments. She moaned and arched into his hands, her body seeking more. Not content, he explored her ribcage, the tender curve of her waist, trailing inwardly to tease the concave indentation of her navel, the soft slightness of her stomach. His mouth was warm and caressing as it conducted a slow, seductive exploratory path over every inch of her body.   
51  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) She whispered his name, feeling her whole body vibrate as it reacted to the gentle action of his hands and lips as they moved with a tactile, sensual sureness that brought alive every pleasure pulse and unleashed a primitive, erotic abandon. His large body shifted over her, broad shoulders spreading her legs to settle between her thighs. Lazy, sleepy tendrils of desire curled down to her center and along her nerves to her hands, flexing against the blanket. Kissing and licking, making her shiver and moan before moving to seek the central core of her being. A tongue touched her sensitive flesh, sure and confident and a soft purring rose into the air. Strong arms worked under her thighs, then a hand captured each of her breasts, squeezing the firm flesh before pinching each nipple in time to the knowing strokes of his tongue. Desire crackled through her and she arched into the mouth and hands that were perfectly synchronized. So good, unwavering and unhurried, slow and firm, driving all thought out of her mind. He possessed her sweetness with such bewitching sensuality that she felt herself drawn into a vortex of swirling emotion. She was spellbound, held mesmerized within a web of passion where nothing else mattered. His lips and tongue sought and found the delicate spots, teasing the intricate orifice with the tip of his tongue. It seemed like an age of sheer delight, the slow burn became hot, pulsating fire and the purrs took on a pleading, needy edge. Garrison didn’t relinquish his onslaught on her senses, just urged her into a steady climb to the edge and over before granting her the much sought after climax. She arched up against him and her heels dug into his shoulders but he was centered on her sounds of exquisite pleasure and the way her body convulsed. How she first screamed Craig and then Warden. He also enjoyed prolonging her rippling aftershocks as he lapped up the results of his actions. Soft gasps of breath echoed in the small space and then finally she found another climax and this time her ankles bracketed his buttocks as she drew him closer. She collapsed onto the blanket covered pine boughs. He remained where he was, enjoying the sight of her beautiful body sprawled out, knowing she was boneless due to what he’d done. He caressed her calf and moved to lay beside her, face to face. Her tongue tip edged slowly along her lower lip. His eyes followed the path and at that exact second that his eyes darkened with undisguised passion, she opened her  
52  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) eyes to meet his. A soft bubble of laughter emerged from her throat as she extended her hand and felt his warm clasp. “That was one well performed cunnilingus. Thank you. Like it was a surprise. After all you speak three languages. Would you mind if we slept for a while?” She was already half asleep. He said “No problem- I enjoyed it as well- you are very enthusiastic and it makes my male ego proud.” She rolled over into his arms and with her back to his front, they fell asleep. He woke after midnight and took her again, sliding deeply into her before she was really awake, he enjoyed the spontaneous response she gave him. Sera was totally lost in the intensifying physical sensations as he fondled her breasts and sucked them in just the way she liked, as he stroked her and touched her in ways that made her cry out. His slow, steady thrusts were driving her mad, carrying her just to the brink of satisfaction but not putting her over. She clutched at him with damp, frantic hands, begging for release. He held her hips, not letting her speed the pace, holding her to his rhythm. He kissed her deeply, then lifted his mouth just enough to command deeply, “Tell me you love me.” Her response was automatic, plucked from a deep reservoir of primitive need that she couldn’t control. Without thinking about it, she moaned “Yes, I love you.” With her lids down low she watched him, her eyes like green fire in the moonlight. But they consumed him without any pain. He was truly a handsome man and she enjoyed the pleasure that transfixed his features as she made him climax than once. Then her own caught up to her and she rode the wave with him. He shuddered, the soft words setting off small explosions deep inside him that signaled the swift approach of his own satisfaction. He slid his hands beneath her and lifted her to receive his deep thrusts. “I love you and I want everything you have to give. Tell me again!” “I love you, I- do- love –you.” He lingered over her, using his expertise to prolong the experience and carefully raise her to shattering heights. Feeling the exciting gut wrenching sensual inner convulsions that signaled her release, he groaned aloud as she tightened around him. He ground his teeth, then was totally lost in his own response. Lying under his well-balanced body so as not to crush her, Sera came to slow awareness of where they were. “Oh, Warden.”   
53  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) He lifted his head from her breasts, primal consummation etched on his face and in his eyes. She sucked in her breath at the possessiveness of his manner. He stroked a bright strand of hair back from her face and lingered to trace the soft outline of her lips with his finger. He wrapped himself around her with the blanket over them both and nuzzled her throat until she stirred from her post sex daze. Her hands moved through his longer, unruly hair. She raved on and on about the way it made him look. He loved her and he tended to overindulge her requests when he could. The longer hair would have to go the second he returned and resumed his duties. They settled down into sleep, once more. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep when he came awake with a start. He thought he heard gunfire. He bolted up out of habit. But he could see through the tree branches due to the perfect angle that allowed him a complete circular view that there was no one in sight. “Craigwhat’s wrong?” “Sorry, sweetheart- it was a nightmare - Are you warm enough? Would you prefer to go inside?” “I’m very warm-you’re like a fire pit and I am very comfortablelet’s go back to sleep.” “I’m going to take a short stroll – maybe pee.” She giggled, after all the sex he still acted as if his bodily functions embarrassed her. He slipped on his trousers and stepped outside the circle of the trees. She pulled the blanket closer. Without his large body near she wasn’t as warm. She suspected it was more psychological than truly chilly. Garrison saw the flare of a match on the porch and when he came closer he found Casino in a rocker, it seemed neither could sleep. Casino offered a cigarette to Garrison. He had lost the urge to smoke while he was recovering and since he knew Sera preferred he not smoke while they were intimate he declined. He had come out for fresh air. They stood in silence, gazing up at the stars. Garrison felt something was bothering the safecracker. He thought Casino would be happier that they were returning to civilization. No one was happy that once they returned the missions would resume. Casino’s quietness was unnatural and Garrison asked him what was on his mind. “I realized that soon we’d be back to the war- and except for a major case of boredom- I liked not being shot at-or chased.” “We’re all like that, Casino- there isn’t a member of the team who wants to return to that.”  
54  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) “To tell the truth- seeing how Sera and Goniff fit in like they’re family here makes me miss my family”- “Those two will do that no matter where they are- and I never saw you eating outside-alone because you’re an outcast.” Casino’s smile was quick and according to Sera, Celia and other women they had met along the way, charming. “Aren’t you and Sera having a private last tryst before we head back?” “Yes. I had a nightmare. What about you?” “Same.” They said good-night and Garrison returned to the trees. He removed his trousers and as he lay down Sera rolled over on to him before he could bring the blanket up. “Woman- you are going to wear me down to a nub.” “Wearing down your ‘nub’ is not on my mind just now. I want to thank you for not smoking.” “Oh, I must learn how to block you from my thoughts- not that I want to keep secrets from you. Just the hurtful things, sweetheart.” “I know, Craig. However, this is nice wouldn’t you agree?” His well-worn nub agreed. The rest of the night passed uneventfully and they woke at dawn. Sera was mindful of his habit of checking out his surroundings before he displayed signs of awareness. Despite being in the war free L.A. he had not abandoned the lifesaving ploy. While he did that, Sera lay at his back, waiting. She was warm and enjoyed the soft golden blonde hair along his back against her cheek. Her left arm rested over his hip and she was more than half asleep. He felt her body relax against him and he smiled to himself. She was not a morning person. And she trusted him to keep them both safe and he was happy to let her sleep. He had assured himself they were safe and now was content to remain with her body molded to his. More than content, he was also thankful he was alive to roll over to face her. He kissed her face until she stirred and lifted her face for his kiss. “Good morning, Warden.” She nuzzled his throat as his hands made lazy circles on her back. “Good morning, sweetheart.” His voice was sleep roughed as well as by her actions. He was much stronger than he had been yet the lovemaking had tired him. He had kept that from Sera. She would have been upset that he didn’t tell her and that he had put his recovery in jeopardy in order to be with her. Luckily it was a damp and chilly morning and she would be needing food and coffee and she was not a fan of roughing it. Now that they had their romantic tryst she would be eager to return to the house. She would blame that on whatever  
55  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) discomfort he felt. But then she was privy to all his foibles. He had a well-deserved reputation for pushing himself past human endurance. Sometimes past his and the men’s, much to their very vocal protests. Mostly Casino’s. They dressed in a hurry due to the chill and went to the house for coffee. The wood burning stove in the kitchen warmed them quickly and Celia fed them breakfast. Chief came in and bent to kiss Sera’s temple. ”Morning, Sera- Warden.” “Were you out on watch last night?” “Yes, Casino just took over.” “Did you hear gunshots?” Garrison asked Chief, he nodded. “Messed me up for a few minutes. Must have been someone hunting- most likely for deer.” “Hunting? I thought there weren’t any houses that close.” Sera glanced across the room to where Celia and Oliver sat. “Sound carries over these open spaces.” Sera stroked the long hair at Chief’s nape as she kissed his cheek again. “I am so glad you were out there watching over us.” He whispered against her ear, “I will until the day I die.” He sat and ate with them and then he went downstairs to sleep. She looked at Garrison, her left eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowed. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple was very visible and she couldn’t help but notice. She sent him a mental message that she wanted the truth from him about the dream he had. She knew how to extract it from him so don’t even think of lying to me. “Okay, I heard the shots and I went out to look around. I spoke to Casino, he couldn’t sleep either. He was out on the porch. We were never in any trouble- I wasn’t and I would have hustled you back to the house in a second if I thought you were. I didn’t tell you because you would worry and it would end our special night together. Defending you was and is my first priority. So, what I’m trying to say -badly, is -if I were dead- how could I protect you? You are always so worried about me. I’m even more worried about you, sweetheart.” She pulled him into her arms and kissed him until they both were breathless and weak kneed. Travis had kept in touch with them over the radio. Every time he contacted them Sera hoped he would say Garrison’s name had been cleared. All he’d say was that Theo was working on the problem and they were bringing more supplies and the day they would arrive. Because of the constant guard duty that Chief, Casino and Goniff had maintained they were ready when the vehicle pulled up to the house. Theo smiled at Sera and held out his arms. “Hello, beautiful- I see once more you’ve taken things into your own hands.” She went into Theo’s outstretched arms. They stayed out on the front porch for a few minutes. The view was so  
56  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) beautiful she would have enjoyed living here if she had all the men with her, that is. For a few minutes Theo admired the view as well. But he preferred to study Sera. She had been under a terrible strain and he was worried about her. “I am very proud of your conviction to stand up for him. Of your whole team, in fact and your Lieutenant impresses me even more.” “Yes, he is a very amazing man.” “You are in love with him and he returns the sentiment?” “Very much and yes he does. I hope you have good news for Craig?” “Yes. Travis said he’d had a setback. I hope he is feeling better?” “Yes, he is.” She told him what had happened. She introduced him to the Trents and then took him downstairs so he could tell Garrison in person. He had refused a pain pill so he could have a clear mind when he met Sera’s God-father. Sera alerted him mentally they were on their way down and Garrison was standing beside the table when they entered the room. He had taken a bath and he was wearing a khaki uniform. His long hair was neatly combed, there was nothing to be done about the length. Sera was impressed that he was able to stand at attention with his injuries and salute the General. So was Theo, he returned the salute and said “At ease.” And then they sat down. “First let me tell you how sorry I am that you were mistreated, Lieutenant. It shouldn’t have happened. No matter what the charge, a person should be treated fairly. You have been cleared, you all are able to return to the Mansion when you are well enough to travel.” She felt bad for her mistrust in his motives. “The men who did it will be punished.” “Court-marshaled and put in prison?” “Yes, Sera-they will be, I promise.” “I ask because there are those in the Army who would rather our team be disbanded and sent back to prison. This last event is just one example that even Craig is not immune to the threat.” “Yes, the men’s past is the sticking point for those I have spoken to about the situation. I will not give up my efforts though.” “Thank you, sir. I’m grateful for your attempts to help my men and me.” “You are a good man, Lieutenant. No one should bother you but keep an eye out anyway because not everyone will get the cease and desist order.” “And not everyone will obey such an order, they will still consider Craig guilty.” Sera added.  
57  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) “Sadly, that is true. But, this is a good defensible area and if attacked you have every right to defend yourselves and the Trents. We brought more weapons and ammunition as well as supplies, it isn’t fair to eat up all their food.” The new supplies had been unloaded by Chief, Goniff and Casino while Sera watched from the porch. She went out to Theo’s vehicle with the two men. They kissed her good-bye and she watched them until they were out of sight. She then turned to Actor who had been standing on the porch, waiting for her, she cried in relief on his chest. “The Warden has been cleared, Cesare! We can stay here until he can travel. But let’s not rush that, shall we?” He chuckled, as she had already sent him the news over their connection in her excitement, and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go in, there’s real cream for the coffee. And a piece of pie that you didn’t eat last night- I had to threaten Goniff’s life to secure it for you.” “He can eat no matter what the conditions are.” Celia had more than pie for those who hadn’t eaten yet, due to the visitors. She hugged Sera when she came into the kitchen. “Dear, Travis told us the good news about your Lieutenant, I’m so happy for all of you.”   
Actor came into the kitchen then preventing her from tearing up. Celia almost threw herself onto his hips and it made Sera and the men laugh. He was a consummate gentleman and took her forwardness in stride. He actually carried the flirtation a little further and kissed her on the cheek. He made sure she was steady on her feet before he removed his arms. She bustled around him, offering him coffee and food. He thanked her in Italian, sending her into double ecstasy. Sera understood Celia’s infatuation with the man, he had that effect on most women. Sera had seen more than one thoughtfully female head turn to admire his physical charm. Sera wasn’t surprised. Everyone gravitated toward Actor, flirted with him to some degree. Even the ones with boyfriends and men who leaned that way. It was that damn charisma that seemed to ooze from his pores and she knew it all too well first hand. He was the very epitome of finesse. No one with eyesight would call Actor a mongrel. No woman, she thought, would kick him out of the house, much less the  
58  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) bed. Sera had no trouble admiring a beautiful male body and Actor’s- oh yeah. There was a delicious amount to admire. He was six foot, four of drop dead gorgeous and his large, intelligent honey colored eyes were framed with long lashes. Plus, when he smiled, two dimples appeared alongside his mouth, pure charm that was impossible to resist. All this combined with a beautiful, Italian accented voice, a baritone that lost its habitual hauteur when he was concentrating on communication. Leaving crisp consonants redolent of education and good, prosperous breeding. His manners were impeccable and he smelled as good as he looked. The way he moved, the way he stood, shouted confidence, sensuality, raw male energy. The kind of charm that beguiled the most jaded hearts. Sera had seen it before, although not terribly often. Mostly there were wannabes, men who swaggered and flexed and flashed their money around for all to see. But when the real thing came along, everyone knew it. There were some men who commanded attention. Respect. Who made a person want to breathe the same air. Or at the very least stand in their shadow. Who owned the room and all the women in it. The ladies fell in love with a man like that after even the briefest exposure- like it was some kind of virus. She’d seen it numerous times in Hollywood. Women falling all over themselves to be near a man with that kind of charisma. Believing some of it would rub off on them. Actor understood his gift. Understood the ease with which he could pull people in. It came as naturally to him as breathing. He had learned early that the more adorable a child looked, the better treatment he received. As he grew into a tall, handsome young man, women began to rain money, clothes made of the finest material, jewelry, fine horses, food, wine, a suite of rooms filled with priceless furniture on him. And all he had to do was look good, be charming, entertaining and last but not least, have sex with them. Whenever and however; he was a bought and paid for stud, unable to refuse. This last Actor had let Sera see so she would understand why he felt the way he did for her. She had moments when she wondered what he was doing with her, this beautiful creature almost every other woman watched with admiring eyes.   
59  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) It was almost as if they knew how he would move inside them, how he could play a woman’s body until she would do anything he desired, just to feel that exquisite pleasure. He excused himself from Celia, thanking her for another great dinner and turned to Sera. She read the dark heat in his expression, his lips suddenly softer, erotically tempting. “Bella, you make it difficult for me to remain polite when you send out such thoughts about me.” “Was I drifting?” “Like a ship without a rudder.” Garrison watched Actor and Sera as they walked toward him after Theo left and they had dinner. He couldn’t help but notice how they moved as if they had been walking in tandem for years. He had a sudden, sharp stab of jealousy that vanished when Sera’s emerald eyes eagerly sought him out. She had told him she would not neglect him for Actor and so far she had kept her word. When they were alone together in her large four poster bed she was as welcoming and loving as she had been from the beginning in L.A. In fact she often looked at him with such naked longing in her eyes that he felt guilty that he couldn’t spend more time with her. The whole time they spent with the couple felt idyllic to Sera and when she mentioned it to Actor in Garrison’s hearing he had laughed in his amused way. “This rustic life makes you blissfully peaceful and happy? Sera Hall composing prose of a picturesque scene- a woman who considers roughing it a motel without room service and air-conditioning.” “First of all I don’t write prose, my writing talent is limited to scripts and second I bet you only read that in the dictionary while you were at West Point.” Garrison’s eyes met hers and his smile was a deceptively sweet one. “Actor is not the only one well versed in literature.” Garrison was lying on his cot. His back had healed and his ribs were finally letting him breath deeper. His hands were behind his head and his feet were crossed at the ankles. It made his long, lean, six foot, two inch frame even leaner-a look Sera favored-a lot. His hair was combed and his curls had been tamed somewhat but still she was pleased with the way they made him appear much younger. He had filled back in and he and Chief had resumed their daily jogs. The impending departure was weighing on all of them.  
60  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) “And yes, I did learn a lot about literature that made the woman swoon and discard clothes.” Sera huffed and stuck out her tongue. “Very mature- you do that again and I’ll teach you what it should be doing.” “Oh, Lieutenant- how is that a threat I should be worried about?” She smiled and arched her eyebrows and their eyes met and held. Actor watched as Garrison’s hazel eyes changed to amber as she took the dare and stuck out her tongue again. Actor felt himself get hard as she rolled her tongue inward onto itself and he remembered what she did with that tongue. He also knew what would happen next. Sera and Garrison would be inside indulging in sex. Whimsically Actor thought of the medical term for sex- coitussince Sera had teased Garrison about his highbrow knowledge of the word idyll. Both men loved how she could turn any type of conversation into another one and on and on- Garrison and Sera were well matched in their sense of humor. Actor felt very stimulated when he heard Sera flex her brain playing word games. There was packing to do and the men were very good at that after all their experiences on missions. Celia gave them food to take with them on the trip back. Casino and Goniff had become antsy without booze and women to keep their minds occupied. In all truth Sera was craving running, hot water, flush toilets and her comfortable bed. It didn’t detract from her love of the Trents. Sera had given them her L.A. address as well as the Mansion’s. She had offered to send them to live in her empty house in L.A. “Celia- are you sure you two won’t go there and live? The house is empty. You would be doing me a favor. Plus, it’s warm there almost year round and you would have all the modern conveniences.” “You are a kind woman, Sera. But this is our home- we are too old to change now. Travis comes to see us when he’s able. And now we will have two more people to get to know.” “Travis has a way about him that is very intuitive about human nature. I’m sure you will all get along.” Sera was still afraid of what would happen to the men once they resumed the missions. The fear drove her out to the tree hidey-hole to scream at the top of her lungs and then collapse onto the most recent pine mattress to cry. Garrison’s voice in her head startled her because he was frantic. “Sera- are you o.k.?” Warden-I am just having a moment- I don’t want you and the men to go back out on missions.”  
61  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) When Garrison showed up in front of her she thought he was a virtual him. He sank down beside her and took her into his arms. “I’m real”- She could feel his rapid heartbeat and his heaving chest. He had ran full out all the way to be with her. She could also feel the erection he was sporting and she tugged his clothes off while he did the same with hers. This lovemaking was fast and passionate and left them both nearly breathless. They remained connected and she lay on top of him molded to his body from the heat they had produced. “Oh- my beloved Lieutenant- I suspect our sweat is coagulating as we speak”- “Now that is a silly thought- although you may be right.” She gazed down into his amber eyes and her emerald eyes seemed to glow with a warm fire he felt down to his marrow. “Putting aside the fancy smacy wordswhich I do adore trading with you, Lieutenant - it ignites our brains.” “And our bodies- brain sex”- “Yes- as I was saying- before I was diverted- we may becoming permanently wielded together. Normally that thought would please me but we do have to leave. I love you and I thank you for the wonderful lovemaking.” The couple Travis sent arrived just as the team was ready to pull out so they didn’t have time to meet them. Celia promised to write and tell them how they worked out. Sera remained at the back of the truck until the house disappeared from her sight. Then Garrison came and took her into his arms and let her cry herself out. Casino was driving first and Goniff was up front with him. Actor and Chief flanked Sera and Garrison in their usual manner. Everywhere they went they followed this pattern she had noticed. Even Casino and Goniff protected Garrison in the same manner. It made sense, he was the leader and if anything happened to him they would either die or be sent back to prison. She knew it went deeper than self-preservation; they had all bonded and cared about each other as friends. She in turn had found a way to care for each of them for the same reason. Of course she had met Actor first without knowing who or what he was. Then she had met Garrison in L.A. She had a little more knowledge of who Garrison was but none of his connection to Actor until she came to stay at the Mansion. She had felt the strange sensation that the circle had now closed. Actor called it Sera’s magic. Sera called it love.  
62  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) They were all quiet and contemplating the future that awaited their return for a while until the movement of the truck lulled them to sleep. The sleeping bags had been unfurled and Sera was between Garrison and Actor. She lay facing Actor so they could kiss and he whispered to her in Italian to comfort her. He fell asleep and Sera turned to Garrison. His eyes were amused that her back was against Actor’s front and Garrison was now pressed to her front. They were as close to a three way as they would ever be. She shared his amusement and reminded him that they had been in a three way already. He made the mistake of asking how she came to that conclusion. Because he’d heard her while she was with Actor. He huffed, dismissing her words as silliness. He had soon learned in their time together in L.A. she enjoyed messing with him in such a manner. And to be honest he enjoyed her sense of whimsy. He had faced the horrors of war and needed the relief she provided, even as brief as it was at times. They were soon asleep also. If Goniff had his way they would have stopped for lunch an hour after being on the road. Despite the extremely large breakfast Celia had made for them. Casino was used to the Englishman’s grousing about being hungry. Casino had grown fond of the older couple. If there had been more amenities; like a bar and women who enjoyed the company of men, he wouldn’t have minded staying. Celia was an excellent cook and though it was a different style from what his Italian mother cooked Casino had found it delicious. The reason Goniff repeatedly reminded Casino there was good food just waiting to be eaten. Finally, he did stop and the food was indeed good. Personal needs were taken care of and drivers were exchanged. Casino and Goniff climbed into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. Chief took over. The rest of the trip was as uneventful as the first and they arrived late in the evening. The SSgt-Major was glad to see Garrison back and relieved that he had been cleared of the charges against him. Sera and the men had been given a free pass also due to the abuse. If he had known what the men and Sera had planned to do to save the American Army Lieutenant, he would have done the same. He admired the young Lieutenant and was a touch besotted by Sera. The men gave him headaches but still they were likeable blokes otherwise.   
63  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) The team was glad to be back home. Casino and Goniff were itching for a visit to the Doves and Garrison let them go with a warning to not get jailed. They were more interested in getting laid. Sera heard Casino mutter the Warden was back. Goniff looked toward Garrison’s retreating back and with a huge smile, he nodded. His blue eyes met Sera’s and they nodded to each other. “Please; don’t cause a fight tonight, Goniff.” Goniff nodded and she watched them leave. Garrison turned where he had stopped by the staircase to see what was holding Sera up. This could be the last chance they had to actually sleep together before the next mission. The Army was very good about keeping them out on missions. Sera was ready for a warm shower and when she told Garrison that he smiled and said “That is a good idea. I’ll join you.” She watched him strip, revealing the body that made her drool. When his chest was bared her palms rubbed over his smooth skin and his tight muscles as well. He met her eyes that shone like emeralds and his were the warm and fuzzy inducing amber. Fusing their mouths and sucking on his tongue, she gripped his erection through his briefs. His briefs went the way of the rest of his clothes, getting shoved roughly down his legs. The instant she went skin on skin with him, he broke the contact of their lips and hissed in a breath through clenched teeth. She eased her way over his chest, kissing, nipping gently and licking-until he grunted and in one swift movement lifted her and carried her into the bathroom and held her while he adjusted the water temperature. “You don’t have to carry me,” she said into his neck. “I know, I just don’t want to let you go until I have too.” “Oh, Craig- I feel the same way about you.” Then he stepped into the shower stall. Warm water flowing over her breasts and thighs combined with warm lips on her mouth made her hotter than the warm steam billowing out around her. He had let her body slide down the full length of his body until her feet touched the tiled floor. He had been hard before but the sight of her so natural and beautiful made him strain against her thigh. And yet this was not just about sex. He loved her, longed to belong to her, make her his. Her body beneath his hands was warm and supple, so small, despite her height and smooth compared to his. He loved the contrast and the cushion of her; loved the way she tasted and smelled.  
64  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) She ran her soapy hands up the broad shoulders of her lover. He was so hard, his muscles flexing and releasing as the two of them moved against each other, shifting, rubbing, seeking and finding. He was behind her using his hands to soap up her back. As she arched against him, his name came out of her mouth in a rush. He loved the way that sounded. With his free hand he stroked her up along the slope of her butt and at the same time, slid between her legs. She was oh, so hot and slick, ready for him. He backed up to the wall to brace himself as Sera took him in and he was more than willing to give her anything she wanted from him. He was panting and desperate as her body worked his to perfection. Planting his palms on her hips he moved her up and back, falling into a shattering rhythm. She came hard, loud and long. Her screams echoed in the enclosed room. Her movements triggered his and in the aftermath he slid down the wall in a semi daze. Even so he made sure she was cushioned on his body. She was as boneless, as fluid as the water itself. When they recovered he scooped her up in his arms after he cleaned her once more and when he stepped out of the shower, they had identical ahhh-lovely smiles on their faces. He wrapped her in a towel and she rested her head on his shoulder. He placed her on the bed and then carefully and tenderly used the towel to dry her off. There wasn’t an inch on her body he didn’t touch, literally. This excited them again, despite the very recent activity in the shower. His hot erection stroked against her upper stomach and between her legs she was just as ready for more as he was. Garrison’s lips broke off from hers to nuzzle into her neck, then down to her collarbone-and he went lower, bending to suck on one nipple while he rubbed the other with his thumb before licking at the tight tips. Drugging laps mixed with tugging sucks brought out a deep throated moan as she sank her fingers into his still long, wet hair. She was urging him to hurry but he was not to be deterred from his slow and gentle meandering as his fingers got closer to the spot that throbbed between her legs. She was impatient for him to go exactly where he was leisurely heading. “Please,” she said roughly. He chuckled and ordered her to tell him what exactly she wanted from him. She was luminous from head to toe, and ready for him. “I want you- to put your hand no- I meant -your finger.” “Here?” he said, sliding his hand to the top of her auburn fleece. “Lower,” she whispered. “Hmm.” His broad palm drifted down to  
65  
The Warden’s Rescue (My version of the Death Sentence,again) cover her inner lips. “Here?” “Just a little higher.” He bypassed the hidden nub that he knew would make her scream his name with wild abandon. “Lower still?” he asked. “Yes, oh please, Craig.” He leaned closer eager to fulfil her request. “Since you asked so sweetly I will do as you asked.” As his finger found her and worked her, she arched and her eyes squeezed shut. “Here, sweetheart?” “Yess,” her breath hissed out on the word. “Sera, you’re so beautiful.” Her lids lifted slowly and she stared up at him, her gleaming eyes pulling him into her. “I love watching you.” She was so sensual, so unfurled in front of him, hiding nothing, vulnerable and yet trusting him. “Are you going to make me beg again?” she moaned between gulping inhales. His greedy stare roamed over her and he committed the erotic sight of her to permanent memory as surely as if he had carved the images out of stone. “Begging will only inflame me more and I have another idea how to do that.” With that he lowered his mouth once more to suck in a nipple. Her body shivered and her words weren’t always coherent. And the ones that did manage to make sense did make him hotter. “It’s too good- I love you - yes – there- right”- He upped the ante and she tried to shake him off as her body reacted. But his body pinned her to the mattress. “Come for me, sweetheart. I want to see - knowing it was because of me.” She wanted it to last forever, it felt that good, beyond words really. Her hips began to pump faster as she pressed closer to his hand, the climax building in crescendos. By the time he was done she was a limp lump on the bed. “Craig- I love you very much- but I need some sleep.” “I love you too, sweetheart.” He enfolded her close to his body. He covered them and they fell asleep. The End Take on one- take on all five. Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family.


End file.
